Gokusen:3D REUNITED!
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: THE REUNION OF YANKUMI'S 1ST TO 4TH CLASS..And the return of Sawada Shin
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Disclaimer: First of all I don't own Gokusen, it's plot and all of it's character especially.

Author's Note: IT'S A FAN FICTION!, IT'S ALL ABOUT 3-D CLASS FROM SHIROKIN,KUROGIN AND AKADOU, AND MOST OF ALL IT'S ALL ABOUT YANKUMI'S LOVE LIFE XD

[GOT DISAPPOINTED IN THE MOVIE, ALTHOUGH IT'S GOOD BUT THE FACT THAT YANKUMI DOESN'T END UP WITH ANYBODY {although if she DID ended up with anybody other than SHIN SAWADA it would be a bigger disappointment!} LEFT THE STORY UNCLOSED! LOVE IS LIKE A CASE YOU KNOW!]

anyway so much for my bla bla bla intro.. ^_^

hope you enjoy reading :D 


	2. PROLOUGE

[SET AFTER THE GRADUATION OF HER FIRST CLASS IN AKADOU ACADEMY]

[AFTER THE MOVIE]

Waking up with a big smile on her face while greeting the picture of her parents good morning has been a daily routine of Yankumi.

"Yankumi" a nickname given to a math teacher named Yamaguchi Kumiko, description of her?

"Dorky, clueless but a passionate teacher to her students.

Yamaguchi Kumiko has been teaching already for almost 7 years, not only that, she was able to encounter many students of different kind, not to mention she's always assigned in class full of troublemakers. Class 3-D of Shirokin Academy, Kurogin and Akadou Academy has been subjected in her supervision during their 3rd year in highschool, although at first they didn't like her at all but her passion in teaching them somehow changed their feelings for her. Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou's 3D have somehow MANY SIMILARITIES!

First they didn't like her

Second they always get into trouble

Third their ringleaders knows about Yankumi's background

Fourth they won't let her be fired on their account,

And lastly most common to all of them although they didn't even let it show, they all LOVE AND RESPECT YANKUMI.

Another school year has opened and Yankumi was still determined to continue her teaching. She managed to make all of her past student graduate with pride so there's no way she can't do that with her new bunch of students which is again and again a bunch of troublemakers.. Though they had opened their hearts to her after the incident with the Dream Corportation which is apparently in a business of drugs.

Well she knows her students former or not still have her back whatever may happen, and that's what's making her more passionate on doing her job as a teacher 


	3. Yankumi's fated person?

Yankumi left home early in the morning, as usual the people in her house, the Oedo family was cheering for her and wishing her safety.

She was walking toward the gate of Akadou Academy when she bump into a familiar guy which was talking to another familiar face.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" she said and she bows

"It's okay, I don't mind" he said with a gentle voice.

When she look up to the guy it takes a few seconds for her speak up

"AHHHHH Shinohara-san" she was shock knowing that Shinohara was still on working on Hokkaido, She almost fainted when she gazed into the other man beside Shinohara.

"Na-Na... Natsume-sensei!" Oh God it was her lucky day after all..

She went and talked to them for a little but when she realized it's almost time to go, although she doesn't want to, she made her way to school.

She entered the faculty room with big smile is af if she's telling everyone that she's in a good mood, but apparently there's only one person who's been ruining her mood every time he scolds with his non-sense talk. and that is.. non other than the Vice Principal Sawatari Goro.

"You are late , you are setting a bad example for the students!" his voice is irritating her every time he speaks.

"Excuse me Kyoto but as far as I know it's still 8 am in the morning!, "Exact" 8 am in the morning"

his grinning at her same time she's giving a grin too and somehow as if sparks a starting to come from their forehead.

Sawatari points at the clock

"It's 8:01 am, therefore you are late!" Then he gave away a very irritating look

Yankumi can't help but make a stupid face to him before she leaves the faculty room and proceeded to the room of 3D but as usual she'll never forget her "Fight-o OH!" ritual before entering the room.

As she slides the door the eyes of her students somehow focused on her.

"Yankumi! something's weird from you today you know!" said a guy sitting in the front.

"Ehh?" she replied

"Ya! ya! something's definitely weird from you today" another one from the class exclaimed, then apparently most of the class nodded in agreement to what he just said

"W-what makes you think guys?"

"Stupid you've been smiling ever since you enter the room" one of the guys sitting from the back which is apparently the center of most likely the ringleader of the class, Reita Takasugi.

"Maybe it's a man!" someone shouted

"Cut it out that's scary, Yankumi with a man,? I'll bet all of my allowance for 1 whole year.. it's IMPOSSIBLE!" the whole class shouted then laugh.

"Whatever you say, well, Let's start the class" she still has the big smile on her face which makes the whole class curious.

Hours have passed and finally class is over. Yankumi who still has her smile was walking on her way home, daydreaming, when suddenly she bumped into someone again.

"Oh so-sorry" she bowed then gazed into the person, she was surprised again.

'what's happening?' she said to herself.

"Ku-Kujo-sensei!" crap why must all of her past crushes show up on the same day.

"Oh Yamaguchi-sensei it's been awhile" she wanted to talk to him but as soon as the bus arrives he nodded and excused himself coz he has an urgent meeting to go.

Well Yankumi' was not disappointed at all.. She was thinking "maybe this is my lucky day, I mean it's rare to see the three of them in one day, maybe I'm going to meet my fated man!" she started walking and walking again thinking "Okay the next guy I will bump into, maybe, he would be my fated man" she giggled... but after a few minutes, there she go again, walking and walking while daydreaming, this has become a bad habit of hers.

She was thinking too deep not noticing the guy standing in front of the gate of her house and accidentally bumped to him.

She bowed again and utter the same words she said to those pitiful guys she bumped into this morning"

Her imagination is running wild again as always "Crap maybe this is indeed a lucky day, could this man be my..." when she looked up to the guy she bumped into, her jaw almost hit the ground..

"Y-y-you!"

THAT'S IT FOR NOW :)) I KNOW YOU GUYS ALREADY HAVE A CLUE ON WHO THAT GUY IS.. YANKUMI TOO BUT SHE REMAINS CLUELESS ON THE REASON OF THIS FATED MEETING..{reason of this fated meeting? it's becoz my imagination is running wild too! XD hope you enjoy reading though I'm not a good fanfic writter ^^"  



	4. Thanks to it's stupid owner

"Y-y-you!" she shouted as she saw the face of the guy she bumped into..

"Still daydreaming while walking? You haven't change a bit Yankumi" he said then he smirk.

Yankumi could never forget that smirk, "S-Sa-Sawada!" she was so happy that she even end up hugging him. He hugged her back " Long time no see Yankumi" he smirked "No.. Ku-mi-ko"

[Sawada Shin is the ringleader of class 3D back in Shirokin Academy, he was also the very first student who found out Yankumi's family background and accepted her. He was also in love with her but apparently he went to Africa after graduation for a volunteer work and to find something...]

He breaks the hug when he noticed her sob, he hold her shoulder in both his arms and look at her face..

"What's wrong? aren't you happy to see me? he said

"You bastard!, Seven years! Seven years Sawada.. not even a letter or phone call from you" she removes her glasses to wipe her tears but Shin ended up wiping it.

"I didn't know you miss me that much.." he said with a teasing voice..

"Do you even need to ask that?!, of course I miss you! you're one of my precious student..!"

Shin lifted an eyebrow.. It's irritating him every time she calls him her student..

"I am not your student anymore.." he said with a cold voice, which makes Yankumi more depressed and nearly cry again..

"How can you say that to your precious teacher, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I'll ALWAYS BE YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER FOREVER AND EVER!"

"Well I take it, but only for me.."he replied

"What the.." she said then started crying again.. Shin sighed as he gives out a small smile and hugged her once again this time he hugged her very close as if he won't ever let her go again..

"I'am your friend now, get it? so I don't want you calling me your student anymore.. do I make myself clear Kumiko?"

"What the hell? since when did your start calling me Kumiko instead of Yankumi you bastard!?" she breaks the hug..

"Awhile ago while you are busy hugging me" he winked at her and give out a smirk..

"Bastard, you've grown into a very fine man.. anyway let's go in Ojii-chan would be very happy to see you" she held his hand then drag him inside..

It 4 in the afternoon when both of them went out the Oedo house..

"Your family still haven't change.."

"They missed you, you know, anyway is it really okay for you to accompany me to school? I'm just going to get my cellphone.."

"Yeah it's okay, after all you're scared right?" he asked with a teasing voice..

"IM NOT!" she walked pass Shin but she suddenly stop when Shin's hands went around her waist..

"Hey what are you doing you bastard?"

"Taking care of you?"

"What?"

"Your Ojii-chan said that I should always make you safe.. so here to make you safe I need to be on your side always.."

Yankumi blushed as she hear those words coming from him..

"You don't have to h-hold me in m-my w-waist you know, others might think w-were.." she's blushing intensely

"Just let hem think.., now let's go we should hurry or the school would be damn scary if it's night right?

They walked towards the school with his hands still around her waist and they were talking about what happen to Shin when he was still in Africa. As they reaches the school he let go of her waist already which surprised her a little coz she somehow gotten used to it.

"Go get your phone, I'll be waiting her in the gate" he said

"No way,.. come with me.." she faced him with a begging look..

"The Yakuza heiress is scared, oh wow since when did it happen I guess I missed alot whe..." before he can finish what he has to say Yankumi grab his arms and drag him inside the school..

When she ended up getting what she wants they both went out of the school, Yankumi not noticing is still holding Shin's hands..

"So should we go home?" she smiled at him which makes his heart beat so fast..Shin rolled his eyes which would make a better way not to show how happy he was seeing the smile he longed to see for seven years.

"How long do you intend on holding my hands" he said with a teasing voice.. Yankumi blushed as she let go of his hands and turned her back on him..

Shin smirked then grabbed her hands "Come on I'll walk you home" he said, Yankumi was a little shock on what he did.. She keep gazing on the man in front of her holding her hands while walking..

'Shin never changed, he's still as gentle as ever' those thoughts were running on her mind..

As they reached the gate of Yankumi's house she thanked her for accompanying her..

"Thanks Sawada"

"Shin"

"Eh?"

"Call me SHin, we're Friends now right?" he said

"O-okay, thanks again,.. Shin"

"Only thanks?" he said

"huh?"

"well sorry I'm not contented with your "thank you thing" you know"

"what,? do you want payment?" she exclaimed..

"yeap"

"what the? I thought you accompany me for my grand father, I didn't thought you'd even ask for payment for just accompanying your former teac..." Yankumi was shocked. When Shin kissed her gently on her lips,,her mind was blank and could not even utter any words to say..

He broke the kiss to see her reaction then smirked.. " Okay you're paid.." he said with his teasing voice and followed by his never changing smirk..

"See ya tomorrow Kumiko" he said then walked away leaving shocked Yankumi behind..

When someone opened the gate that is when she snapped out.. "DAMN YOU SHIN! COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU S-STOLE A.. I-T WAS M-MY F-FIR" she shouted..

"Boss? what did he stole? Minoru asked curiously

Yankumi faced him with a devilish look on her face then slap his head before walking in with a confused face..

"Why did he do that? I'm his teacher..well former teacher" this thoughts were running on her mind while she was laying on her bed and staring in the ceiling..Damn you Sawada you're not intending not to let me sleep the whole night aren't you.. then she covered her blushing face with her pillow, she was about to fell asleep when her phone rings..when she looked to see who it was, it's just number so she decided to answer..

"Hello..?" she said with a sleepy voice

"Sleeping already baby?" what the? it's Shin's voice, what is she going to do? should she hang up? her face is blushing again as she remembers the kiss..Well she suddenly puts up her raging fighting spirit and decided to ask Shin on the reason why he did that...

"Uhmm SHin?"

"Yeah? I guess I have disturbed you.. you should get back to sleep sorry.."

"no wait" she exclaimed.. "w-why did you kiss me before?" she said with a blushing face and her voice was shaking coz she's very nervous at the moment..

Shin also blushed coz of the question "Well I told you it's the payment I want for accompanying you today,, well then Yamaguchi-sensei it's about time for you to sleep.."

"Wait Shin! A normal person would ask money ofor a payment not a k-kiss!"

"Well I'm not normal.. "

"Shin!"

"Hime-sama you have to sleep now it's 12:30 already and as far as I know you have to go to school early.. so get to sleep now okay?" She know more than anyone else that Shin's the only person she can't argue with so she better droop the topic and do what he want.

"Okay.. good night Shin"

"Good night Kumiko.."

She was back to her old position before Shin called her.. thinking again and again when she didnt notice she fell asleep already..

Back on Shin's apartment which is now fully furnished, Shin wasn't able to sleep as well thinking on what to do the next day with Yankumi. Shin smirked when he remembers todays happening..

"Thanks to the stupid cellphone I was able to spend the wholed day with her.." he smirked again and said

"No... thanks to it's stupid owner for leaving it behind"

The night was young and everyone is on their sleep preparing and resting to face the new day of their lives..

:)) thanks for reading..

Vote and comment ^_^ open for your response :*  



	5. The top Delinquents

Weeks have passed since Shin came back from Africa, Kumiko somehow managed to get used to the way Shin acts towards her. She also stop calling him "precious former student" cause she knows Shin doesn't want to hear those words coming from her, however Yankumi was too dense to understand the reason why he insisted that she should start seeing him as a friend and not as someone from her former class. Everyday she's doing her daily routine before going to school just the same however there are some things that are added to her to-do-list every morning. Instead of Tetsu and Minoru waking her up she has this young man doing the everyday life-sacrificing-ritual her henchmen had to do just to wake her up, every morning at exactly 6 am in the morning Shin would come over to her house to wake her up for school, thankful on what Shin is doing the men on the Oedo house eventually welcome him with a beaming smile and lead him to her room..

"Hime-sama wake up" he said in a whisper on her ears. Yankumi slightly move which gives Shin his cue that's she's half-awake already.. he grins and whisper to her ears again, his face was only a few inch away from her, at first doing this makes him feel too awkward but as he continue doing it everyday (just as Kuroda-san asked him to) it seems nothing to him now.

"Sleeping beauty wake up or I'll kiss you" he said with a flirtratious, teasing voice.

He heard her sigh and slowly sit as she streches her arms.. "Good morning Shin.." she said as she yawns..

"Good morning to you too sleeping ugly" he gliggled as she turns to look at him with her devious look "it's time for you to get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs" he said to her with a little smile showing on his face.

"Ahhhh" she said with a sleepy voice "how did grandpa managed to get a living alarm clock" she sighed.

"I don't know, but I somehow enjoyed being your "living alarm clock" he smirked which makes Yankumi frown.

"I thought you're going to be a lawyer but apparently it looks to me you've been studying psychology cause you always and easily read what's running through my mind." she gaped at him with a sleepy look.

"Oh cut it out stupid, you won't have the ability to read somebody else's mind just by studying psychology," he sighed "well it's just like you, what do you know maybe the next thing you'll ask me is that if I can see the future" he said with a teasing look at her..

"Shut up you punk" she replied while rubbing her eyes..

"Come, prepare now. A teacher who's always late is setting a bad example to the students..." he taps her forehead before he left her room..

After almost an hour of waiting Yankumi and Shin pay their respect to the elder Oedo boss before they left for school. Shin has been taking Yankumi to school since he came back, he also managed to take her home in time after work.

In the afternoon Shin was waiting in front of the gate of Akadou Academy. He leans on his car and he looked on his watch to do the time check when suddenly a guy carrying lots of papers bumped on him causing the paper he was holding to scatter around. The guy apologizes to Shin as he helps him pick up the scattered paper. He was holding the last piece, when he turned to the guy to give it to him he's running away already..

"The guy seems to be in a hurry" he said to himself. when he turned to the paper he was holding, he was somewhat surprised, amused or what..

"Top 100 Delinquents" he read to himself.. he was somehow interupted when Yankumi taps his shoulder then pokes his cheeks as soon as he turned to look..

"BAKA" she said with a huge smile on her face.. he rolled his eyes and turns back to what he was reading..

"what was that?" Yankumi asked curiously..

"It was Top Delinquents List" he explained...  
Yankumi was somehow amazed on what she heard..

"Really a list of delinquents.."she said..

"Don't you know? Every two year, an article like containing the list of the most known delinquents in Shirokin is published." Shin said

"Wow" she said with amusement in the tone of her voice..

"Apparently the names are listed based on their ranking as a delinquent, there you would know who's been the top delinquent for the past years" he said.

"I bet your name is here too.."

"Well you made the right bet.. why don't you check on it." he recommend..

Yankumi starts looking for Shin's name when she encounter some names ranked in top 10 which are familiar to her and apparently caught her attention..

"Number 9: Takasugi Reita.. ehhhhh? my student is on the top 9.. ha! I'm proud" she said with her goofy look again, Shin kept silent as he watched this stupid girl read the list in full amusement.

"Oh Number 8: Kamiya Shunsuke Number 7: Tsuchiya Hikaru Number 6: Uchiyama Harukiko" her voice grew more amazed as she read through the names written on the top 5..  
"Number 5: Kazama Ren Number 4: Ogata Yamato Number 3: Odagiri Ryu Number 2: Yabuki Hayato as her mind absorbs what she have red, she snapped.. causing Shin to look at her in surprise..

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted.. "most of the top 10 delinquents are all my former student! from Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou!"

Shin smirked.. "well it appears to me all they've learned from you is to win over fist-fights.. no wonder they managed to ranked up in the top 10 with just a short time" he said with a teasing tone..

Yankumi glared at him.."Oh shut up!" she replied annoyingly "Well I haven't seen your name in the list, well it appears to me too that you somehow soften Mr. Ringleader" she said while poking on his cheeks..

"Don't speak too early Kumiko-chan, you haven't finished checking up the whole list.." he said with an arched eyebrow..

" What? I do.. in fact.. I.." she stopped when she remember she forgot to read the name of the rank number one..

And there it is..

"Number 1: Sawada Shin" she looked at him with disbelief..

"Sawa..I mean Shin.. you!...you're num...! WHY ARE YOU NOT SURPRISED?! you've been away for almost seven years and yet you are still included here not to mention you're in the top!" she shouted

"Seesh don't shout, and why would I be surprised? every two years Kuma and the others has been sending this kind of crap to me through mail.. and eventually after being away for so long I'm still considered as the top rank.." he said with his ever bored tone and a bored look on his face..

"Well you should be proud considering you're the top delinquent here" Yankumi said.

Shin rolled his eyes.. "Why should I be proud it's just a stupid list, afterall they maybe making that ranking based on looks.." he smirked then he winked at Yankumi..

"You're quite proud of your looks" she said teasing him..

"You can say that.. Well, so much for that let's get you home, you should rest" Shin said as he guided Yankumi to his car. Little that they know there were lots of eyes watching them from the dark...

:)))) Hope you enjoy reading ^_^ sorry for wrong grammars XD 


	6. Unexpected Reunion pt 1

It was an ordinary day for everyone.  
Shin and Yankumi were spending the rest of the day together after work hours, they went to the supermarket to buy some stuffs to use for the preparation for their hotpot dinner tonight. Although they didn't realize it, they somehow looked like a married couple buying stuffs for their family dinner, there are also instances during the day when they had to argue like again a married couple over something which appears to be only a small matter, well everything turned out to be fine at the end. They walked home together while carrying the stuffs that they bought for the dinner.

Meanwhile in Kuma's Ramen Shop

Yabuki Hayato and Odagiri Ryu {two of Yankumi's former student from Kurogin Academy and apparently the ringleaders of the class 3D in their school} were eating their ramen as they enjoy the company of one another while waiting for someone to come over. They seem to be close as usual as they appear to be talking about the present happening on their lives. Kuma after serving a customer joined their conversation for awhile.

"Ne Kuma-san, your business seems to be running smoothly" Hayato said before slurping his ramen.

"You bet.. well I guess my dreams are starting to come real little by little" Kuma replied with a grin

"Glad to hear that, same thing's happening to both of us, we're already achieving what we want ever since we kids" Ryu added.

"Well It's a certain someone's fault" Kuma giggled..

"Oh yeah that certain someone always wearing tracksuit" Ryu replied..

"Always having her hair in pigtails" Hayato added..

"And always going to school with her dorky glasses" the three of them chorused then laugh..  
Their conversation was somehow interrupted when two familiar guys came inside the shop..  
Kuma and Odagiri somehow recognize them.. "Ogata, Kazama!" they called as Hayato only stared in confusion.

"Kumai-san, Odagiri-san" both Yamato Ogata and Kazama Ren said.. they both take a seat on the same table with Ryu and Hayato.

"It's been awhile Odagiri-san" Yamato said.

"Yeah, so I see both of you are still quite in touch with each other" Ryu replied.

"Ne Ryu you know them?" Hayato asked referring to Yamato and Ren sitting across the two of them.

"They are Yankumi's former students in Akadou Academy's 3D, they are also the ringleaders like us" Ryu introduce them to one another then after awhile they seem to have a bond as if they all know one another after a long time,when again they are interrupted when the door of the ramen shop open and three guys which looked like they are aging on about tweenties enter the shop.

Ami, Kuma's wife greeted them, at first she wasn't able to recognize them for their appearance change after seven years but as she stared at them for a minute things have cleared out on her. She called her husband who came running in a hurry as soon as he heard the names of the customer, the ringleaders somehow stared at the guys curious on who they maybe.

"Minna!" Kuma yelled as he run to them and give them a bear hug.

"It's been awhile!" they chorused. Kuma was too happy to see three of his best friends back in highschool which appears to be Uchiyama Haruhiko who is now a great architech, Noda Takeshi, which is quite a handful to Yankumi back then but now appears to be one of the well known fashion designer and lastly Youichi Minami who is now a successful in the business industry.

As they continue to talk they seat at the tab le beside the Kurogin and Akadou 3D guys who were staring curiously at them, as Kuma notice it he introduced his friends to Yankumi's former students.

"EHHH? You guys are Yankumi's former students too?" Akadou and Kurogin ringleaders chrosued in surprise..

the Shirokin guys nodded in agreement.

"So it turned out to be an unexpected small reunion" Uchiyama said

"You're right Uchiyama-senpai" Yamato said

"Nah just call me Uchi, we're all friends now right?" Uchiyama replied as the rest of the guys nodded.

"So who among you three is the ringleader when you're still in highschool?" Hayato said.

"Ringleader?" Noda asked..

"Yeah you know we're the ringleaders of the 3D class back in our school, so we've been quiet curious on about the ringleader of Shirokin, Kumai-san said that if you combine the four of us, me, Yamato, Odagiri-san and Yabuki-san you'll get the ring leader of Shirokin's class 3D.. so we've been curious on how strong he is.." Ren said as Ryu, Hayato and Yamaoto nodded in agreement.

Minami grinned " well that's true, his quite strong and fierce, he's usualy quiet but when he speaks or order you, you wont be able to say no" he implies

"wow he must really be a tough guy, I wonder how strong he is." Hayato said.

"even Yankumi, can't argue with him" Uchi said smiling, but all of the guys with excemption of Shirokin guys of course looked at him and with a terrible shock on their faces.

"EEEEHHHH?" They chorused..

"Ya..Yankumi? for real?" Ren and Hayato said..

"Yeah, 3D's very own Yankumi" Noda said.

"But you know they usualy fight like married couple whenever they argue, but that's a rare situation really, and in those arguement Yankumi never won.." Minami said.

"So..so who's this ringleader of yours?" Ryu said in amusement and excitement to meet the legendary man. when another interruptions came, panting, catching their breaths and sweating as if they've just finished a 1000m race.

this guys seems to be Keita Takeda, Hikaru Tsuchiya & Kosuke Hyuga from Kurogin Academy's former class 3D, another batch of guys which appears to be Kamiya Shunsuke, Kuraki Satoru, Ichimura Rikiya and Hongo Kengo came dashing inside the shop, good thing there's no more customer during that time in the evening but them.

"Oh what bring you guys here?" Hayato said.

"WE HAVE BIG NEWS!" Seven of them screamed, then they looked at each other..

"Hey spill it out!" Ren said..

"WE HAVE BIG NEWS" they screamed again then look at the other batch of guys who's been saying the same..

Shirokin guys stared in amusement.. "They are probably Yankumi's former students too" Uchi whispered to other Shirokin guys then they nodded.

"Come on guys say it!" Hayato, Ryu, Yamato, & Ren ordered..

they finally snapped out then screamed "YANKUMI HAS A IKEMEN BOYFRIEND!" They chorused then looked at one another.. Shirokin guys can't help but crack a laugh and the rest of the ringleaders laugh as well.

"Hey what are you guys laughing at!" they seven boys exclaimed

"Hey you're imitating us!" Hyuuga said pointing to the Akadou guys..

"You're the one imitating us!" Hongo said pointing to the Kurogin guys..

"Oi stop it guys.." Ryu and Yamato tap their shoulders to calm them, they combine four tables and seat together with the Shirokin guys..

"Hey do you know this guys?" Kuraki said..to Yamato and Ren

"They are all Yankumi's former students like us" Ryu interrupted.. just as when he speaks rest of the Akadou guys recognize him.. "Ah Odagiri-san, it's been awhile" Akadou guys chorused. After lots of explanation and introduction, they managed to get along just fine as if they were classmates and long time friends, they are having quite a talk about Yankumi's goofy-ness when Uchiyama interrupted

"Hey you punks, you said awhile ago that Yankumi has an Ikemen boyfriend" just when he finished the rest of the guys stand up and yelled to disbelief "I forgot!" Kuraki shouted..

"YANKUMI HAS AN IKEMEN BOYFRIEND!" they chorused.

"Nah you might've seen one of her former students with him again" Yamato said

"There you have it another Odagiti Ryu" Hayato added.

"But you know Yabuki-san, I saw that man taking Yankumi to school and taking her home after work hours.." Hongo protested.

"Me, too I saw them in the supermarket, if you would ask me I trust my eyes on what I saw, is as if they were married couples having a good time together picking up things to buy." Takeda said.

"Well that doesn't prove that he was her boyfriend you know" Ryu said.

Tsuchiya stand up with a terrified look on his face.." Then convince my poor eyes that what I saw wasn 't real.."

"What did you saw?" Ren asked then Shirokin, Akadou and Kuroginguys leaned forward to hear what he was about to say..

"What kind of student would walk on the street holding hands with her teacher and going inside an apartment... together.."

nothing's making a single sound from the guys..as they fell into awkward silence,the same thoughts were running in their mind except for the Shirokin guys who seemed to have a clue on who the hell was the "ikemen guy" they were talking about. Is as if their minds are connected on discovering who the mystery guy is.  



	7. Unexpected Reunion pt 2

Kurogin & Akadou guys were troubled coz of the sudden big news. It wasn't the first time they heard that Yankumi has a boyfriend but they didn't expect such testimonies from one another that can prove their suspicion this time.

"So what should we do?" Ren asked

"Should we stalk Yankumi?" Hyuuga said.

"Baka! that won't help! we stalked her before but we end up being found out" Hayato said.

"Yeah same thing happen to us too" Ren said.

"Then what should we do then ? Yankumi is good in hiding and she's also a very fast runner" Ichimura and Tsuchiya said..

"Hey, you punks are really possesive on Yankumi" Noda teased them.

"W..What are you saying Noda-sempai" Hayato said embarrassed..

"Yeah you guys are possessive to her as much a we do" Uchi said with a small smile on his face..

"Hey. I'll give you guys a tip, surely Yankumi would come here in with that guy" Minami said.

"EHHHHHH?" they chorused once again..

"How come you are so sure Minami-sempai" Kuraki asked.

"Nah just instict, well when the two of them comes, interrogate the guy, without suspicion he's Yankumi's boyfriend" Uchi said with a wink..

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" they all chorused.. " So you know the guy?" Ryu said..

Kuma chuckled "Yeah, kinda"

"Hey tell us Kumai-san, sempai!" the 3D guys chorused..

"They'll be here in no time" Uchi takes his cellphone and called Yankumi..

"Nee Yankumi are you with him?" Uchi said to Yankumi on the other line.

"Oh, this is Uchi.. Yankumi are you with him?.. oh okay would you guys come here at Kuma's ramen shop, we're quite having a little unexpected reunion in here... Well expect the unexpected stupid... Okay we'll be waiting.." he hang up then looked at the curious 3D guys.

"So there you have it, Yankumi and her ikemen boyfriend will come" Noda giggled.

The rest of the 3D guys were shocked.. not knowing what would they do to the guy.. should they challenge him first to see if he's strong enough for Yankumi? nah not good..!

"Hey let's plan on what should we do when they come.." Yamato said.. as they talked with each other, they were forming a plan on how to interrogate the guy. when the door of the shop opens. their eyes moved to see if it's Yankumi and her boyfriend.. and they were not disappointed..

"Oi Uchiyama, what the hell do you mean by that unexpected reunion?" Yankumi bargged in followed by an unknown man.. holding her HANDS...

their jaw dropped even the Shirokin guys were having the same reaction..

Noda stand up and scream "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS YANKUMI.. YOU.. YOU AND..." he points to the guy..

"Yo minna" the guy said..

there's a pregnant silence wandering around the shop... "SHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!" Shirokin guys chorused... the Akadou and Kurogin guys stared in confusion..

"Oi what the hell are you doing here you guys?" Yankumi said in amusement as she noticed he other precious students going to them while ruffling their hair one by one..

"YANKUMI! MIND EXPLAINING WHAT'S GOING ON!" 3D guys chorused eyeing Shin who is standing beside the Shirokin guys.. Shin smirked as he seemed to figured out what's running on their mind..

END :))  



	8. Interrogation at Kuma's Ramen Shop

The Akadou guys and Kurogin guys are lined up in a weird sitting arrangement. The Shirokin guys including Yankumi can't help but giggle while watching Shin sitting in front of the 3D guys..

Flashback..

"Yankumi, explain it to us!" Hayato said..

"What should I explain?" Yankumi replied.

"W-who's this ikemen?" Ichimura said.

"He's Sawada Shin, one of my students" she introduce Shin then he bowed and introduce himself to them..

"S-student like us?" Hongo said.

"Yeah, and I'm her boyfriend and husband to be" Shin said that makes the jaws of the 3D guys drop to the ground.

Yankumi glared at him, he just rolled his eyes and looks at the Shirokin guys.

"So you finally decided to pursue her" Uchi said.

"Maybe" Shin said with a smirk on his face. "Anyway why are you guys here? an did you guys set this up for her?" shin asked.

"No it's just a coincidence" Kuma said.

The Akadou and Kurogin guys finally put up a courage to put up their plan into action.

"Uhm Mr. Ikemen" Ren said.

"Shin, you guys can call me Shin"

"O..Okay Shin-sempai.. W..we want to interrogate you!" Ren said. Shin chuckled then he nodded in agreement which surprised the boys on how he easily agree on their plan

End of Flashback

"So Shin-sempai, since when did you start dating with Yankumi?" Hayato throw the first question.

"Maybe about two weeks ago" Shin replied.

"Oh.." they guys said.

clearing his throat Ren threw the next question.. "Uhm Shin-sempai, what do you like about Yankumi?"

It appears like I'm making an indirect confession, well might as well go with the flow, I'm planning on confessing anyway.. Shin thought

"I don't like her" he said, which surprised the guys including Yankumi who put a little disappointed look painted on her face which she tries to hide easily.

"I love her" Shin added then looked at Yankumi giving her his looks with complete honesty and loyalty on them, which again surprised the guys and their princess.

"A-a-ah Shin-sempai" Taked called nervously. "Tsuchiya said that he saw both of you entered an apartment together, are both of you...?" the 3D guys leaned forward to hear him answer.

"You green minded punks!" Yankumi barked, blushing..

"Well... certainly nothing happened and nothing's going to happen.. I have too much respect for her.. I... won't do such a thing and besides.." he paused for awhile.. "I don't want to die yet I value my life," Shin looked at Yankumi then he smirked while seeing her blush which he found very cute.

"Well back in highschool Yankumi used to drop by always.. to mess around my apartment" Shin added, making Yankumi whacks his head which he dodged easily with his good reflexes, shocking the other 3D guys.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Shin said.

"S..so I guess both of you are in a mutual-understanding relationship? Shin-sempai" Ryu said giggling making Yankumi blush even more. Shin smirked.

"Maybe" he said.. Yankumi's patience began to snap she slammed the table then start chasing the guys, running around the shop.. This bring back memories all of Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou's 3D thought while running around being chased by their princess.  



	9. Doing what's Impossible

As the 3D guys slurps their ramen they began talking and talking to know about one another. They began to introduce themselves one-by-one when suddenly the topic went to the ringleader of Shirokin's 3D.

"So Shin-sempai, you also study in Shirokin right?" Ryu asked.

Shin nodded.

"So you know your class' ringleader?" Shin looked at him

"Why are you asking?" he said.

"We're just curious" Ren said.

"You know Shin. Yabuki, Odagiri, Ogata and Kazama were the class 3D's ring leaders, so they maybe curious on a kind of leader the Shirokin's 3D had." Yankumi replied.

"You got that right Yankumi" Uchi said.

Shin smirked. "Well it's apleasure to meet you" he said.

"Huh?" 3D guys stared at him curiously.. when they've already analyzed what he just said, they stared at him in amusement. The person they somehow taking a liking to & have been looking for is sitting right in front of them.

"EHHHH?" they screamed.

"Shin-sempai, you're the ringleader of Shirokin's 3D!" They all chorused.

"Yeah" Shin said with a smirk on his face.

"You're full of surprises Shin-sempai" Kuraki said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Shin and Yankumi both asked.

"At first you're Yankumi's lover, second you're one of her students although that doesn't matter now, then the last is that you're 3D's ring leader, you're really something Shin-san" Kuraki answered.

Uchiyama and other Shirokin guys laugh which makes the other 3D guys gape at them.

"That's not all of it" Noda said.

"Really? there's more" They ask.

"Shin's a lawyer now after being a top delinquent now turning to be a top lawyer" Minami said.

"EHH? You're a lawyer now Shin-sempai?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, a yakuza lawyer" he replied with a smirk.

"Wow, well speaking on being a delinquent before, I'm sure you know about the recently updated -sempai." Ren said.

"Oh this" Shin showed them the copy, they all look proud when showing Yankumi their ranking on the list..well...

"Shin you're practically a legend now" Minami said.

'Being the number one delinquent for fifteen straight years, thats greed give your position to others!" Uchi said.

"Number one delinquent for fifteen years.." Yamato said, when they turn to look at the name of the guy who's ranked number one their jaws hit the ground again for 100th time already today,.

"Sawada Shin" they gazed at him with respect and amusement.. How crazy strong he is exactly to be ranked number on for fifteen years that's impossible, well for a person who's done many impossible things I guess they shouldn't be surprised anymore if he suddenly said he's superman.. really. this thoughts were crossing their minds while looking at the very calm man who's talking to their princess with a composure like a prince...

They all stay still in a moment of silence when Yankumi bid them goodbye noticing the time, Shin also excuse himself for he had to walk Yankumi home and trying not to overload their brains in case they had to asked something about him again. Shirokin guys led them to the doorway of the shop while the other 3D guys were still stiffed, none of them were actually moving a muscle and experiencing mental shock.

- END-

I'm a solid fan of Shin Sawada! It's not obvious! XD 


	10. Chance

Yankumi and Shin is on their way home from Kumai's ramen shop.

Shin was walking beside Yankumi while holding her on her waist.

"Shin" Yankumi broke the silence as she stopped and gazed at the man beside him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"About what you said bef..." she was cut when Shin spoke.

"I mean all of it" he looked at her with his dark eyes which Yankumi knows can read her very well, she remained silent as Shin explained everything to her in a slow manner so that she won't be shock on his sudden confession.

"To be honest, I've been trying to get over this feelings of mine for years, but I ending up disappointing myself cause every time I think of you it seems that my feelings for you seven years ago still haven t change I.. I still love you, what s funny is I seemed to love you even more now" he said almost as a whisper..

Yankumi blush on his words, he's always serious with everything, she also find it hard to read what's running on his mind, but now that he's saying to her what he's actually thinking and feeling, she somehow feel good about was sure she have feelings for him, she just wasn't sure if you can call it love of what..The moment he left for Africa, she cried, every time she thinks of him he always misses him so badly... She doesn't really give a damn about him being a student and what others might think about her feeling that way for him.

"You don t have to return my feelings now, I can wait. No matter how long it may take I will.. I m just telling you about my feelings cause I ve been keeping it for almost seven years, at least now.." I he was about to continue when Yankumi holds his face and pulled him down to give him a small, gentle but very meaningful kiss.

Shin was surprised on her actions, he felt his heart was about to jump out from his chest, his face was red which he tried to hide as the soon as the kiss ended, he looked away from Yankumi who was smiling at him..

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said with a blushing face while he s still looking away.

Yankumi laughed which makes Shin looked at her.. "You're very cute when you blushing! You know"

"Shut up!" he said while still looking at him.

"Well who knows that the number one delinquent in town would lose his composure cause of a simple kiss" Yankumi teased him, she cupped his face and make him look at her on the eye.

"Shin, you stupid brat.. It s quite hard to hide those kinds of feelings you know & besides aren't you concerned with our age differences?" she said with a smile on her face.

"At first I thought its just an infatuation, but I realize..that I loved you ever since the day I first called you Yankumi and age doesn't matter to me.. it's you who matters the most..to me" he said with a low voice

"Shin" . She blushed.. those words coming from him are very honest, very passionate and very loyal.

"I'm not asking you to return my feelings, I just hope you won t stop me on loving you Yankumi" he said while looking at her in the eyes.

Yankumi smiled then nodded.

"I won't Shin" she smiled, and walked pass him, he was just standing and not following her, when suddenly she turned back and looked at him.

"Shin!" she shouted.. he looked at her smiling face which was very beautiful for him.

"Don't lose hope! Who knows maybe you have a chance" Yankumi said smiling then continue on walking ahead.

Shin smiled then followed her, he held her hands as he walked her back home to the Oedo house.

"I have a chance?" he was thinking while looking at the girl he love the most.. The girl that means the world for him..


	11. 3D gang vs some punks!

Shin and Yankumi's relationship somehow gotten into another level,  
Shin from being in the student-zone, to the friend-zone is somehow between friend and boyfriend-zone now.  
They were always seen together going to school, going home or going to the marketplace.  
Yankumi's former students were also hanging out with them in their usual spot, Kumai's Ramen shop.

One morning when all of them including Shin and Yankumi, were going to Kuma's ramen shop, they suddenly stop as they saw ugly looking punks kicking the door of the shop. They saw Ami, Kuma's wife begging them to leave and vent their frustration elsewhere.  
It appears that Kuma's not on the shop right now so Ami's the one taking care of it.

"Wow you're quite pretty" one of the guys exclaimed as he tries to hold Ami's chin but she move away.  
Yankumi and Shin's brows raised as the eyes of the other 3D guys narrowed as their temper starts to rise, evenif they are so-called respected alduts now they are still delinquents, they can't hide that fact indeed. So as one guys started to shout and seems that he's going to hit Ami-chan, Hayato grab the fist of the man as the others walk to their direction.

"Never hit girls.. are you gay?" Hayato said with serious tone which makes the guy lowered his fist down and stand back.

"Who are you guys? why are you meddling with someone else's business?" one guy stepped in front, he appears that he was the ringleader of the punks.

Yamato stepped forward.."Were from 3D gang, and apparently meddling with somebody else's business is all that we've learned from our homeroom teacher" Yamato answered with his delinquent voice.

"Huh?" the leader said..

"What are you talking about Ogata!" Yankumi shouted from behind, which makes the 3D guys giggled.

"Cut the crap.. why are you messing with us? don't you know who I am,? I'am ranked number 30 in the over all delinquent list? My name is Takano Mao" the leader said.

Hayato and the 3D guys smirked and chuckled..

"Cause your messing with our place? Don't you know that it's the number 2 rule of the delinquent not to mess up with somebody else's territory if you don't want your face to be a mess" Ren replied.

The leader somehow feel humiliated. "And by the way nice meeting you, number 30 is not bad really" Ryu added with a teasing and arrogant voice.

The leader felt as if he's being underestimated "What the hell? do you wanna die?" the leader grabbed Ryu's collar, but Ryu didn't bother to move away but instead he glared at the guy.

Ren smirked as he removes the hands of the guy. "Well Mr. Number 30 nice meeting you, the name's Kazama Ren, delinquent lists' number 5" the punks facial expressions can't be painted.  
They looked like as if they met a celebrity, they all stand back.

"Don't kid around! Y-You can't possibly be..." the guy paused when Ren showed him his ID.

Ogata stepped forward as well then showed the guys his ID..

"Ogata Yamato.. number 4" he said making the punks stepped back even more...

Ryu smirked as he did the same, making the guys drop their jaws to the ground.

"Odagiri Ryu, number 3.. I told you 30 is not bad..really" he said with a calm voice.

Hayato decided to join the fun..

"Nice meeting you number 30, Yabuki Hayato.. Number 2" he said with a teasing voice. which scares the guys.  
The top five are here? but how can that happen? these thoughts were running other punks' mind; Yankumi can't contain her laughter..

"You guys really love embarassing people you know." she said, which makes the 3D guys laughed as well but not the punks. He run straight to Yankumi and grabbed her collar

Shin whose standing beside her can't help but cracdk a smile on the current view, the 3D guys who were startled at first were laughing now as well.

"Hey you" Hayato said.. which makes all the punks including the guy holding Yankumi's collar to gaped at him.

"Congratulations, your poor life will end here" he said as the 3D guys continued to laugh.

"Hey you! remember this! You might have the four of the top five in your sides but have you forgotten? top, the number one.. we'll get him on our side, then we'll come back.. you'll see, we're going to kick your asses out!" Takano, the leader said pulling Yankumi..

"Huh.. don't kid around.. why? can't you fight my boys alone? scared I suppose?" Yankumi said with a serious voice.. " and What? the number one?" Yankumi looked at Shin then she giggled..

"What's funny?" the guy said.. tightening the grip.

"So what can you say Mr. Number one.. he's asking you indirectly if you would join and become an acquaintance with them.." she said pointing out to the guys..

The punks looked at Shin with disbelief.. he smirked before he answered with his ever bored tone..

"No thanks.." he glared at the guys which makes them stepped away from the guy, their leader were the very first to run followed by his faithful subordinates, as they saw Shin's dealy look, they knew by those looks that he was indeed the number one.. rumored to be a guy who could make you face hell when you mess with him. The 3D boys from Akadou and Kurogin looked at the scene with amusement.. so this is the number one...

The Shirokin 3D guys laughed.. "See ya around" Uchiyama said with a peace sign..

"Guys thanks.." Ami approached them then bowed..

"It's okay Ami-chan, anyway can we have something to eat?" Uchiyama said.

"Of course, let's go in" she said as she lead the way.. Everyone followed her inside..

[[[a/n: =)) well that's for now.. sorry if too short I have classes.. T^T]]]

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S SPOILER: 'THIS DAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FIRST DATE! WHY ARE YOU GUYS COMING ALONG' Shin shook his head While watching the rest of the 3D guys tries all the rides in the amusement park...*facepalm*.**_  
_**Yankumi laugh while looking at him.. "Oh come on Shin, you are being nicely acquainted with your palm..we can still have a date.." she said smiling as she intertwined her arms again his.. =)) **_


	12. First date pt 1

**[[a/n: hi guys.. thanks for those who reviewed I'm getting more and more inspired to finish this.. well.. just a note.. it will take too long since I have lots of stupid ideas running on my mind.. =)) Thanks =D I hope that you would like this topic.. any comments or reviews would be highly appreciated.. thanks again ^_^ ]]**

**chapter 12: First date is total mess!**

****Shin was walking beside Yankumi on the amusement park.. Their arms are intertwined against one another. They looked like a perfect couple on a date.. Well they indeed looked perfect but not "**_yet_**" a couple.

"Hey this turned into a mess.." Shin said..

"Yeah you can say that but it turns out to fine in the end.." Yankumi said..

"Well the day is not yet over" Shin replied. Yankumi looked at him with curious eyes...

"You do have many plans for today.." Yankumi said smiling.

"Of course I do, I've been planning this for almost seven years" Shin smiled.

"You know.." Yankumi said..

"You just showed me one of the rarest things on the universe that only few lucky persons can see.." she added..

"What?"

"Your smile.." Yankumi said, which makes Shin blushed.. good thing his bangs were covering a portion of his blushing face..

"Stupid.." he replied while still looking away..

Yankumi smiled as well as she pulled him to sit on a bench in front of the roler-coaster ride. They were watching the rest of the 3D guys are they shout and shout throughout the whole rides..

"Why did we end up dating with them coming along" SHin shook his head..

Yankumi looks at the 3D guys "I don't know either"

**_FLASHBACK! =D [[This is the scene where Shin finally got the courage to invite Yankumi for a date!]]_**

_After hanging out with the rest of the 3D guys that same day when they drove away some punks, Yankumi and Shin walks home together.._

_"Yankumi" Shin said.._

_"Yes?" she looked at him in the eyes which makes Shin's heart leap out of his chest.._

_"If it isn't too much bother, or if you have some time would you.. go.. on a..." Shin was very nervous.. DAMN IT! It looks easy on drama! why the hell am I nervous..! this thoughts were running through his mind when suddenly Yankumi said something which makes his heart beat so fast as if he just run from Japan to America [A/N: exaggeration of my mind! XD]_

_"a date?" Yankumi said.._

_"..." Shin can't trust his own voice at a time like this.._

_"Sure.." she said with a smile on her face.._

_"Really?" Shin looked to her with a doubtful face.. 'maybe I'm just hearing things' he thought.._

_"Shin Sawada, I'm sure.. that I wanted to go on a date with you.." she smiled but she was shocked when Shin pulled her arms and hugged her tightly but gently.. her heart seems to stop beating for a second..she was blushing intensely.._

_"Thank you.. thank you Yankumi..' Shin said with a sweet voice.._

_"You don't have to tell me after all, you will treat me right?" she said with a teasing voice.._

_"Of course idiot.." he said.._

_As they proceeded on walking both their minds were thinking the same.. 'our first date...'_

_Days have passed then the most awaited Sunday came so fast..  
Shin was waiting for Yankumi on the living room of the Oedo house while chatting with Yankumi's grand father.._

_Shin was thinking that maybe she was again and again wearing her tracksuit, glasses and her hair was tied in pigtails, he was okay with it no matter what or how she looks, for him she was still the prettiest girl in the world..but when Yankumi went downstairs.. Shin can'tr help but stare at the.. She wasn't wearing pigtails' style, her pretty hair was down. She wasn't wearing glasses either.. But most of all she wasn't wearing her tracksuit, she was wearing a black dress which was fitted on her body. She was definitely hot and alluring for a 30-year old girl.._

_"Should we go now.." Yankumi asked.._

_Shin nodded while hiding his blushing face.._

_This would be a good day' he thought.._

**_[NEXT CHAPTER: WE'LL SEE what will happen to their very first date! =D"_**

**_Sorry gotta go back to school free time is over Ja!_**


	13. First date part 2!

_**[A/N: hey guys I just wanna say thanks again and again for those who reviewed, anyway this would definitely be a long fic! since I'm going to put**_** everything**_** I wan't to see on Gokusen..! XD ty =D hope you like my ideas.. ^_^]**_

**[STILL PART OF THE FLASH BACK: THIS IS THE SCENE WHEN 3D GUYS START POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE!XD]**

Yankumi and Shin were strolling around the amusement park, their arms are intertwined against each other.

Yankumi was dragging Shin along everywhere and trying every rides she wants. He was following her, he was smiling.. a smile of a guy whose in love.. Yankumi was also having the same smile.. they look like a couple no matter how you look at it.

After an hour of having fun, Yankumi and Shin finally settled down, they sat on a bench in front of the ferris wheel.  
Both of them were eating ice cream while looking at the view.

"Let's try that later Shin" Yankumi faced him with a "I'm having fun" look written on her face, which makes Shin flattered and relieved..

'I'm glad she like it.. but there's more to come' Shin thought..

"Sure we'll try that later, but would it be alright if we try on the evening?" Shin replied

"In the evening? why not now?" Yankumi asked curiously.

"Well.. they said that the night view up there was the best.. don't you wanna see it?" Shin replied.

"And besides, they say that when you saw a shooting star tonight while riding there your wish will come true.."

"Really? okay then.. let's ride that later" she said with a childish voice. By then Yankumi started talking and talking about her favorite icons.. "stars"

Shin knew all along how much Yankumi likes stars.. he watch and watch the stupid girl beside him talk talk as if there's no more tomorrow.

"Your so childish Kumiko.." Shin smirked.

Yankumi poked his cheeks.. "But you still love me don't you?" she said with a childish voice again, he blushed but tried to look away.. 'Since when did you start sounding so cheesy you stupid girl' Shin thought as he looks on the other side.,

"Oh come on Shin don't be shy" she pokes his cheeks again with her index finger which makes Shin snapped on his thoughts.

Shin suddenly grabbed her on her waist and start tickling her..

"Why did you say?" he stopped tickling her..

"N-nothing" Yankumi said with a childish voice which makes Shin tickle her again.. they were laughing like idiots when suddenly, they ended up in a position where their faces are few inches apart from another.

Shin can't control himself at this moment.. her eyes are mesmerizing him.. Yankumi closed her eyes when Shin holds her chin up.. the next thing that happened right after that...

"OI!" A huge shout was heard all over the place.. causing Yankumi and Shin's kiss to be interrupted.. when they looked around.. their attentions were somehow focus on the ferris wheel..

familiar faces were riding the ferris wheel.. not just some familiar faces.. MANY FAMILIAR FACES!

THE 3D guys from Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou were occupying the whole ride..

"You two don't get wild here!" Minami shouted as the ride continued to move! which makes the people who can hear them looked at the couple..

"Get a room you two!" Ren said!

"DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?" Yankumi shouted angrily!

"Were just passing by when we suddenly saw two lovebirds!" Hayato shouted..

"Passing by what an explanation!" Yankumi added

Shin shook his head 'why they here?' he thought.

"Shin let's go somewhere else!" she grab his arms and dragged him away from the ferris wheel..  
"those guys looked like they planned coming today.. let's go.. I don't want to ruin my rest day" she said as they continued to run..

"Oi.. where are you going lover birds!" 3D guys shouted in chorus..

The two continue running around, when they saw the ride stopped, Shin dragged Yankumi inside a photo booth...  
Both of them were panting a catching their breath but they were both smiling to each other..

"Shhh don't be noisy this time Kumiko, if you don't want those guys to find us" Shin said as covers Yankumi's mouth he was still smiling at her.

She removes his hands "So what now, we can't stay here. I want to ride that ferris wheel."

"You will but let's just stay here for awhile" Shin said.

By that time Yankumi noticed that they were in the photo booth, then she come up with an idea..

"let's take pictures together" she said as she dropped some coins on the machine.. and grabbed Shin.. then start taking pictures..

they have made all possible poses they could think of.. but the best of it was the picture takes when they are arguing about something.. when Shin suddenly grab her by the shoulder and kiss her on the lips. When the machine's built in camera flashed, that is when the kiss broke. the two of them were blushing but as they saw the pics both of them laughed again with a little blushed on their faces. It was indeed a good day for both of them, as they decided to go out to find if the 3D guys were not around anymore they were surprised to see the guys standing in front of the photo booth..

"You two.." Ren said in a terrified look..

"Did you guys just did "it" inside the photo booth" Tsuchiya said with an embarrassed tone.

"OI you dirty minded freaks! were just hiding you know" SHin said..

"Y-yeah n-nothing happened" Yankumi added.. then all of the guys including Shin looked at her..

"You really sounded like "something happened" Shin emphasized the word "something" which makes Yankumi glared at him and the 3D guys to laugh.

**[END OF FLASHBACK!]**

_After an hour _

The couple were strolling around again but his time... the whole 3D gang were walking behind them after taking many rides roller coaster, wild river etc...

"Oi minna!" Ryu said pointing to the horror house.. well not to the horror house really... 3D guys run towards the horror house as they saw some hot college chicks walking inside..

Yankumi and Shin watches them as they sat on a bench.

Shin shook his head While watching the rest of the 3D guys tries all the rides in the amusement park...*facepalm*.  
Yankumi laugh while looking at him.. "Oh come on Shin, you are being nicely acquainted with your palm..we can still have a date.." she said smiling as she intertwined her arms again his.. when he checked his clock and looked at the night sky..

'it's almost time...' he said to himself as he offered his hands to Yankumi..

"wanna ride the ferris wheel with me?" he asked..

Yankumi smile before she nodded.. as they walk through the ferris wheel the 3D guys went of the horror house looking at the couple with a smile..

"Shin-sempai is really a great man.." Hayato said.

"Well. if it's for him and Yankumi I'd be willing to help" Yamato said as they walk going to a building beside the amusement park..

Yankumi was surprised when she saw the night scenery.. it was beyond her expectation.. it was awesome..

Shin watch Yankumi.. and with just seeing her happy makes him happy as well..

Yankumi turned to look at the sky.. but a look of disappointment crossed her face.. "it looks like it will rain.. the clouds are covering the sky.. I won't be able to see some stars.." she sighed after she exclaimed.

"Dont worry.. you'll be able to see a star later.." Shin said which makes Yankumi gaped at him..

but Yankumi was startled when she heard something that sounded like an explosion or a loud "Bang" coming from the top of the nearby building.. when she looked to the other side her eyes grew wide in surprise..

END OF CHAPTER 12 ^_^

**Next chapter spoiler: She can't hardly speak.. tears were running on her cheeks as she was being embraced by Shin..  
It's a day that she** **could never forget...**


	14. SP Chapter: Inside the Photo Booth

**[[A/N: okay just got home from school,, ^_^ anyway this is a special chapter.. I'm sure you guys wants to know what exactly happened inside the photo booth and why did Shin and Yankumi ended up kissing 3 3 3.. hope you'll like it]]**

The two continue running around, when they saw the ride stopped, Shin dragged Yankumi inside a photo booth...  
Both of them were panting a catching their breath but they were both smiling to each other..

"Shhh don't be noisy this time Kumiko, if you don't want those guys to find us" Shin said as covers Yankumi's mouth he was still smiling at her.

She removes his hands "So what now, we can't stay here. I want to ride that ferris wheel."

"You will but let's just stay here for awhile" Shin said.

By that time Yankumi noticed that they were in the photo booth, then she come up with an idea..

"let's take pictures together" she said as she dropped some coins on the machine.. and grabbed Shin.. then start taking pictures..

Yankumi were doing some stupid poses which makes Shin smiled at her stupidity.. when Yankumi noticed that Shin was just watching her, she grabbed his arms..

"smile Shin" she said while stretching his face..

"Stop it" Shin replied..

As Shin said those words Yankumi started acting like a kid again who wasn't able to get a lollipop. She stayed on a corner..

"I just want to make good memories with you" *sobs sobs* Yankumi says dramatically.

Shin sighed then he dropped some coins on the machine and take Yankumi's hands and guide her in front of the camera..

Yankumi gazed at him, then Shin look at her in return.. "Smile you idiot" Shin said.

they have made all possible poses they could think of..Yankumi was having fun and so is Shin. as they were looking on the printed pictures Shin takes a pic where he was piggy back-ing her. They were both smiling at one another.. It was perfect.

Yankumi looked at the pic as well,.. "You're smiling how cute Shin" she said with a teasing voice.

Shin dropped some coins on the machine again before he replied "I look cute.. you look stupid" he said then he laughed at seeing her frowning face..

"What did you just say?" Yankumi replied with a devilish look painted on her face.

Shin continue laughing "I said you're stupid" he added..

"You brat! I thought you like me? Why are you always teasing me about everything? most of all... YOU KEEP CALLING ME STUPID!" she shouted, which drives the attention of those people outside to what's happening inside the photo booth..

"When did I say that I like you huh Ku-mi-ko?" he said which makes Yankumi disappointed, angry , and sad at the same time thinking that maybe Shin doesn't really mean what he said that night..maybe he doesn't really lo... her thoughts were interrupted when Shin suddenly grabbed her on her shoulders and kiss her gently on the lips..they didn't notice that the machine started operating automatically after the end of the timer..When the kiss broke they were both blushing.. Shin cupped her face and makes her look at him in the eyes..

"Listen to me Kumiko, I don't just like you.. I love you.. always remember that no matter stupid you are, no matter how goofy or stupid you look, no matter how childish you are.. I STILL LOVE YOU..and I will still do.. Forever.." Shin said with a calm voice.. his voice were very comforting.. it's like every words he uttered were enveloping her heart.. it's warm..

"Shin" she looked at her teary eyed.. He pokes her cheeks then smiled at her.. they both looked at the machine as it started printing their pics.. This was definitely the best.. their arguments and the kiss were captured.. Shin and Yankumi were both smiling as they were looking thew pics.. they both keep a copy of their very first pics as a couple well.. couple-to-be..

It was indeed a good day for both of them, as they decided to go out to find if the 3D guys were not around anymore they were surprised to see the guys standing in front of the photo booth..

"H-how did you find us" Yankumi exclaimed to the guys..

"BAKA!.. of course we heard a stupid voice saying ""You brat! I thought you like me? Why are you always teasing me about everything? most of all... YOU KEEP CALLING ME STUPID!" Kuraki imitated Yankumi's voice in a flirty matter.. which makes Yankumi whacks his head..

Shin smirked then shook his head...

"You two.." Ren said in a terrified look..

"Did you guys just did "it" inside the photo booth" Tsuchiya said with an embarrassed tone.

"OI you dirty minded freaks! were just hiding you know" SHin said..

"Y-yeah n-nothing happened" Yankumi added.. then all of the guys including Shin looked at her..

"You really sounded like "something happened" Shin emphasized the word "something" which makes Yankumi glared at him and the 3D guys to laugh.

**[that's it! thanks for reading.. please review ^_^..]**


	15. Shooting Star

**[This the part 3 of ShinKumi's first date! =D]**

Yankumi was startled when she heard something that sounded like an explosion or a loud "Bang" coming from the top of the nearby building.. when she looked to the other side her eyes grew wide in surprise..as different colors of fireworks starts appearing in the sky the same time the ferris wheel stopped moving. both of them are on the top most part of the ride..

"I thought were just supposed to see shooting stars.. but it looks like the amusement park is having a special treat for us" Yankumi said while watching the fireworks at blend perfectly with the night view around..

Shin didn't say a word.. it was already 10 in the evening.. as the fireworks ended Yankumi noticed the time...

"Gosh it's already ten in the evening.. as far as I know amusement parks only operates up to 9:30" she exclaimed nervously.. then she looked at Shin who was looking at her calmly while smirking.

"Shin aren't you every worried? maybe the ferris wheel stopped moving coz they operating management thought that there's no more people here.. What should we do Shin? my grandpa's going to be worried." Yankumi exclaimed without even pausing. Shin smirked again..

"Kumiko.." Shin said as he moves to Yankumi's side and held her hands..

"calm down Kumiko,." he said pointing to the nearby building..

the lights on the amusement part started to die.. now the only source of light is the ferris wheel.. Yankumi was suppose to say exclaim something again probably about being trapped on the ferris wheel not to mention with Shin.. when suddenly the nearby building stated to glow..

It was beautiful.. the building is covered with lots of small light bulbs.. it was shining in the dark.. Yankumi's eyes turned teary when she saw the yellow star-shape formed surrounded by the blue lights..then she turn to Shin..who was smiling her..

"Shin" she was speechless.. only his name came out of her mouth..

"Did you like it..? I'm sorry if you can't see shooting stars tonight.." Shin said tightening the grip on her hand..

Tears roll down on her cheeks.. "Did you plan this all along?" Yankumi said..

Shin wiped the tears on her face.. "Yeah those guys helped me as well.." he smirked..

"So those guys all came here to set this for me?" Yankumi said..

"They said they were willing to help.. if it's for you.." Shin said.. and smiled at her..

"Shin.. thank you.." tears of happiness once again rolled on her cheeks..

"I'll do anything for you to be happy.." he said then he kissed the top of her hands gently..

"Kumiko.. will you be _my girl_?" Shin asked.. his heart is beating to fast.. he was nervous.. it's now or never he can't just be a coward all the time.. he already wasted seven years already.. It's time for him to accept what her decisions may be.. after awhile..

"Shin" Yankumi eyes grew wide as she heard those words..

"Kumiko.. I've trying to dispose of this feelings of mine for seven years, but now that you're here with me.. those feelings.. I knew by now that they are something I cannot dispose of.. I..I love you Kumiko.. Shin said with a calm voice although it's getting hard to speak coz his heart keeps on bothering him.."

Tears were running out of her eyes.. "I'm sorry Shin.." Yankumi replied which makes Shin's heart stopped..

she was crying..he knew by then that he was rejected.. it hurts him.. it hurts him to hear her apologizing for her decision but more important right for him now is to calm her and don't make feel bad about her rejecting him..

"D-dont cry Kumiko.." he hugged her tight.. Yankumi put her hands around Shin's neck..

"I'm sorry Shin.. sorry everything trouble I've caused you.." she said in a whisper.. "for all the pain you had to endure to see me happy..you even endure seeing me with other guys... that's not every guys in the world can do.. that's why.. I'm sorry and I'm thankful that I had someone like you..loving me.." she added

"It's okay Yankumi.. I can accept your decision.."

"so**_ Yes_**.." she said with a low voice..

Shin looked at her...

Shin can feel his heart pounding.. did he just heard her right?

"Yes?" he repeated as he look at her in the face..

Yankumi nodded,.. "Yes Shin.. I'll take the honor of being your girl.." She smiled at him.,at those words Shin pulled her for a deep kiss.. then fireworks started coming out in the sky once again..

The 3D guys every watching via telescope.. [A/N: that's how they managed to work with the fireworks effect on time XD.. try to play"Falling in love: by six part invention" while reading the star part! it's awesome]

"EWWWWWWWW" all of them exclaimed..

"Shin-sempai really have a weird taste!" rEn said.,

Then all the 3D guys nodded.. But though they may not look at it.. they were happy for Shin and for Yankumi..

They were happy to know that after a long there would be someone who would protect Yankumi and keep her company at all times..

"She doesn't have to face everything alone now.. not anymore" Ryu said smiling and all of the guys nodded while looking at the fireworks covering the night sky..

When Yankumi and Shin stop having all the lovey dovey talk Yankumi turned to the sky as she saw a shooting star..

"Hey Shin! look a shooting star come on make a wish" she said as she closed her eyes and start making a wish.. When she's done she turned to Shin and asked him..

"Well what did you wish for Shin?"

"Nothing.." he said making Yankumi frowned..

"You don't have any wish?" she asked.. then Shin went close to her face as if they were just inches apart from one another.. then gave her a little kiss.. then he replied..

"I already got my wish.."

"Eh?" she said curiously..

"My only wish is to be with you..and only you.. forever" he said as he hugged her tight..Yankumi was startled and embarrassed at first but they're couples already so there's no more need to hold back anymore.. he hugged him back..

**"I love you"** Shin said smiling..

**"I love you more..Shin"** Yankumi replied.. smiling.. _'yes Shin I also wish to that shooting star..to be with you forever' Yankumi thought_

'seven years were worth it' Shin thought.,

When Ynakumi and Shin stepped down the ferris wheel the 3D guys welcomed them with a beaming smile on their faces.

"Omedettou!" they chorused..as they throw away rose petals..

Uchiyama, Ren and Hayato were acting dramatically..they were covering their mouth as if they were trying not to cry,,

"Who knows Yankumi would find an ikemen boyfriend even before I die.." Uchiyama his eyes as if he was crying..

Shin smirked.. Yankumi smiled at them.. which makes them shivered..

"Shin-sempai! what have you done to Yankumi? she was not hitting us..!" Ren said shouting...

"Something's wrong with her! I can tell.." Hayato said..

"Stupid.. I'm sleepy.." Yankumi.. "But seriously the first thing I'll do tomorrow is kill the three of you!" she glared at them but with a smile painted on her lips.. the three stand back.. which makes the other 3D guys laugh..

"Anyway guys we have to go now.. it's almost 12 already.. she still have classes.." Shin said..

"Oh!" the 3D guys after doing what's need to be done on the amusement park made their way with the couple.. when they arrive at Yankumi's house.. They started bidding their goodbye.. but before they turned to leave..

"Minna! Arigatou..! you guys really are my wonderful students!" Yankumi shouted at them

They 3D guys makes a peace sign then walk home leaving Shin and Yankumi behind..

"So see ya tomorrow.." Shin said..

Yankumi nodded before she gives him a little kiss on his lips.."Take care" Shin smiled before he walks home..

**[T^T I want to here the last part of the conversation to happen in the drama so badly!.. anyway this story is not yet finished =)) more incoming..! please review :) thanks] **


	16. Akadou Festival: 3D meets Shin!

It's been two months since Yankumi and Shin became a couple.. Everyday their relationship is getting stronger and stronger. Shin proved to Yankumi how much he loves her, as Yankumi was doing the same for him.

It was now time for the Akadou festival preparation.. Yankumi and Shin were walking to school..

"Yosh! this time my class' would definitely be the best class tomorrow! Fight-o Oh!" Yankumi said.. Shin smirked..

"Anyway what will your class do?" Shin asked..

"Were going to have a cosplay cafe!" she said to him, excited as ever. Shin pats his girlfriend's head..

"Good luck to your class" he said, Yankumi smiled at him.. When they reached the gate..

"Anyway Shin don't you wanna come over?" Yankumi said..

"Can I?" Shin replied..

"Of course you can, there's no classes actually.. you know time for preparation.." she said..

"Well if that's the case.. sure I can come.." he said..

Yankumi held his arms as they both entered the school grounds.. Little that the two of them know, many were watching the two of them..

Takano-sensei, and english teacher.. Baba-sensei the p.e teacher and Ayukawa-sensei the school nurse were watching them..

"I can't believe this Yamaguchi-sensei has a boyfriend" Takano said.

"And he's an ikemen" Ayukawa said with a disbelieving voice.

"Yamaguchi-sensei.." Baba-sensei exclaimed with a disappointed voice..

Meanwhile the 3D classroom is decorated with many anime pictures and figmas. It really looked like as if you enter another dimension when you enter their room.

The guys were preparing their anime costumes such as Shinigami costumes from bleach.. from FairyTail and some other costumes which apparently will look good on them.

"Many girls would come over.." one of the 3D guy said.

Then the rest of the guys nodded..

"I didn't think Akadou fest would be this fun.." one of Reita's group exclaimed then the other guys nodded in agreement.. Reita can't help but cracked a small smile seeing his friends enjoying what they are doing.

Meanwhile Yankumi entered the faculty room with Shin. All the eyes of the teachers were focused on the two.

Ayukawa-sensei broke the staring contest.. "Yamaguchi-sensei can you introduce us to this cute guy.." she said..

Shin sets all Yankumi's things on the table and bowed his head..

"My name is Sawada Shin, I'am one of Kumiko's former student back at Shirokin.." Shin introduced himself..

"Student?" all teachers chorused.. as Baba-sensei went to him and hold his hands..

"So you're one of her former student.. HA-HA-HA.." Baba said

Shin smirked, Yankumi smiled.. "And he's also my boyfriend.."Yankumi added.. which makes all of the teachers drop their jaws to the ground.

After a minute of silence Principal Sawatari entered the faculty room.

"Is Yamaguchi-sensei here already?" he said.. when he found the face he was looking for he went to her..

"Yamaguchi-sensei be sure to supervised your students very well, they must not do anything to that could ruin our school's reputation" Shin smirked at Sawatari's speech which makes the principal noticed his presence.. he stared at him for a while..

"So a visitor of yours Yamaguchi-sensei?" he said..

Shin smirked.. "Getting old aren't we? Sawatari-kyoto" he said which makes the principal's eyes grew wide as he remembered the guy..

"Sa-Sawada Shin!" he shouted.. Shin smirked again..

"Kyoto you know him?" Takano-sensei asked..

Sawatari was stiffed, he can't even move a muscle while looking to the handsome guy..

"Shin let's go now.. my class' is probably causing some fuss by now" Yankumi said as she walked out of the faculty room.. Shin bowed his head before he followed her.. then the bell rang..

[[Back in the 3D'S classroom]]

Yankumi entered the room, her smile gets bigger seeing her students doing great on the preparations.. however all of them stopped seeing Shin.. his presence was still the same back when he was still in Shirokin..

"Oi Yankumi,, who's that" one guy asked pointing to Shin..

"He's my..." she smiled at him before she continued.. "She's my boyfriend" she said..

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH?" 3D guys roared..

"Yankumi has an ikemen boyfriend.. oh holy crap the world's coming to it's end" one guy shouted.. as the others were running wild on the current revelations..

"Hmmm I remembered before, who among you said he would give up his allowance for whole year if I would have an ikemen boyfriend.. give me the money" Yankumi said with a grin.. Shin smirked..

"Anyway so much of my private life.. how's everything?" Yankumi asked..

"It's running smoothly" Reita said from the back.. Shin knew by the way he speaks.. he was the center of the class like him..

"Anyway tomorrow is the festival, make sure you won't do something stupid okay?" Yankumi said..

"Sure.. we're not stupid like you" one of the guy said then all of them laughed.. Shin can't help himself but smile..  
Yankumi glared at them.

"Anyway why don't we help you guys.." Shin said.. it's much more than a command than a offer..the 3D guys nodded. feeling something different about his presence.. it was like Reita.. no far more greater than Reita.. one guy bravely stood up and ask Shin a question..

"Uhmm mister ikemen are you by any chance a former delinquent?" he asked that makes Shin and Yankumi grin..

"What makes you think that?" Yankumi asked..

"I'm just curious" the guy said.

Shin smirked before he nodded.. "Yeah I'm a delinquent back in highschool.. I'm Shirokin Academy and class 3-D'S ringleader" Yankumi watched as almost half of the class dropped from their seats hearing him.

[[After an hour..]]

Shin could be seen helping the 3D guys in preparing..

"Yankumi! Mr. Ikemen and your 3D class in Shirokin was awesome! I wanna be a delinquent like them" one guy exclaimed.. as Shin tell stories about their class back in Shirokin.. Yankumi eyed Shin.. "Well guys are successful delinquents.. it won't be bad if my students would aspire to be like you" Yankumi said

Shin just rolled his eyes back to the guys.."By the way, the name's Shin" he replied, the guys nodded.. "Okay Shin-sempai!" they chorused..  
as they finished putting the last decoration all of then leap in joy seeing how good they've done..

"It was awesome!" Reita said..

"Oh!" the 3D guys raised their fist in agreement to what Reita said.. Yankumi and Shin were both smiling looking at the guys..

"Tomorrow is the day!" Yankumi roared..

"Let's make sure we would be the best class tomorrow! Fight-o!" Yankumi said energetically..

"OH!"all the guys raised their fist! Shin was smiling while watching them,,.

**[[A/N thanks for those who reviewed! I appreciate it.. really.. I hope I won't disappoint you guys.. :D my imagination is just full of random ShinKumi stuffs.. =) thanks for supporting ^_^"**

**Next chapter spoiler: "OKay we will help you" Hayato said.. **  
** "With our ikemen looks and with Shin-sempai participating we would definitely attract many girls!" Ren said..**  
** "Oi punks.. get into your costumes, let's show those 3-A bunch how charismatic the 3D gang is!" Uchi yelled..**  
** "Oh" the Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou guys chorused as the present 3D's gape at them**


	17. Akadou Festival: 3D gang to the rescue!

After preparing and decorating their room, the 3D guys from Reita's troop were walking home together, they were chatting and chatting non-stop about the festival tomorrow when suddenly a guy from a group of five bumped on one of them..

"Oi don't you even know how to apologize?" the guy said,,

"What the hell? you're the one who bumped into us!" one 3D guy said.

"Tch so look what we have here a bunch of worthless trash" another guy said..as the others from the company laugh..

Reita's brow raise.. "Oi.. don't push your luck.. you're from class 3A right?" he said.

The guy smirked.."I heard class 3D would join the event tomorrow" the guy who seems to be the leader of the group said with and arrogant voice.

"I doubt you'll even have any visitor on your damn cafe" he added..

"Oi!" they 3D guys exclaimed and raise their fist seems to be punching the guy but Reita stopped his group.

"Go away" he said.. the 3A guys walked pass them with a smirked and arrogant looks painted on their faces..

Meanwhile in Kuma's ramen shop Yankumi and Shin were eating their ramen also talking about what will happen tomorrow when suddenly the group of former 3D from Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou entered the shop.. they were now friends hanging around all the time after their works or whenever they have day off or something.

"Oi! Minna!" Shin called their attention..

"Oi Shin-sempai, Yankumi!" Kuraki said while pointing to the two..they fix the table and sat together in a hurry..

"So what brought you here together guys?"Yankumi asked..

"Were always hanging out together Yankumi" Uchiyama said smiling and pointing to the guys then they nodded.

"Nee Yankumi.." Noda said..

"Hmm?" she said..

"I heard Akadou fest will be held tomorrow.. so what will your class do?" Noda asked..

"They're going to do a cosplay cafe.." Yankumi said proudly..

"Wow.. well I guess you managed to convince them to join, just like what you did to us." Kamiya said..

Yankumi nodded..

"Anyway why don't you guys come tomorrow..Shin would be coming too" she said..

"We really plan on going" Tsuchiya said.

"Ehh?" Yankumi asked curiously..

"This guys invited us to go with them tomorrow" Minami said while pointing to the Akadou guys smiling..

"It's not too bad to visit school once in a while" Ren said..

"And we want to see how the present 3D is.. after all they'll be part of the most famous 3D gang" Hayato said which makes everybody laugh..

"Oi.. don't teach them stupid things..!" Yankumi protested..

"But all we've learned from you is to do stupid things.." Shin said which makes Yankumi glared at him and the 3D guys to laugh again..

Their silly conversations were interrupted when Reita's group entered the shop with a "we're not in a good mood" written on their faces.. they sat on the other side of they shop not noticing the other former 3Ds and Yankumi herself who decided not to show up and listen to their conversation.

"Damn those class 3A how dare he called us trash" one guy exclaimed..

the former 3D including Yankumi frowned in the statement, Shin raised his brows..

"Should we kick their asses Reita?" another guy said.

"Sure if you want Yankumi to separate your head from your body" Reita replied.

The 3D guys and Shin laughed in a whisper..

"You're so violent Yankumi" Hayato said in a whisper, Yankumi glared at him..

Shin leaned forward and cover Yankumi's mouth with his hands before she could say something.. "Shhhhh" he said..

"Damn those guys.. I heard from some of them before that our cafe won't work no matter how we prepare!Coz there's no way 3D guys could ever look good as 3A!" one guys from Reita's group protested..

Yankumi's patience were about to snap when suddenly Uchiyama, Ren and Hayato slammed their table, causing the present 3D to gape at them.. 3D gang's patience reached it's limit when they heard the phrase "Coz there's no way 3D guys could ever look good as 3A!".. they somehow feel attached to this matter coz they're also class 3D..

"Damn it! Oi why are you letting those bastard looked down on you!" Uchiyama said.. the present 3D looked at each other wondering who the hell was the guy lecturing them..

"A-anooo" one of the present 3D said in a low manner..

"Those bitches they can't look down of class 3D! and who says we cant look better than them? of course we look better.. far more better than them!" Hayato said with his delinquent voice.. the present 3D has no idea on why are this guys affected.. they should be the one having that expression.. and what's with the "we" thing..

Ren points at them "Oi.. you're getting softer.. what happen to the 2D guys who fought their seniors huh?"

"Kazama-sempai" the present 3D guys chorused as they recognized Ren. When they turned to the group where Ren was sitting they saw some familiar faces they knew..

"Sempai! Odagiri-san " they chorus as they saw the former 3D of Akadou Academy & a past trainee teacher..  
Reita who just happen to look at the group, suddenly notice a very very familiar face wearing a glasses, tracksuit and hair in pigtails sitting beside a man who they just happened to meet today..

"Yamaguchi.. Shin-sempai" he said which makes the other present 3D gulp..

"Sempai.. Ya-Yankumi" crap she heard our conversation did she? the present 3D guy thought as they saw Yankumi glaring at them..

After awhile the present 3D guys found themselves sitting with the 3D gang..

"So they are your present students Yankumi" Takeda said..

"Yankumi?" the present 3D guys gaped at their homeroom teacher.. apparently 'Yankumi' is a name that only her students called her..

"Yeah.. they are my present students..a bunch of 3D guys like you" she said pointing to the 3D gang.. the present 3D looked at them with amusement they were sure that Yankumi's first class graduated 7 years ago.. wow and yet they still happen to be hanging together what a strong bond..

After some introductions from them; Uchiyama broke the conversation..

"But damn those class 3A" he said clenching his fist..

"What should we do.. I wanna help them!" Hayato said pointing to the 3D guys..

"Help them?" Yankumi said..

3D gang nodded.."Yeah were going to help your kids, Yankumi.. were going to make those damn 3A eat their own words" Noda said..

"You're just getting worked up coz they said you guys can't look better than them" Yankumi added!

"Of course we're being worked up you moron.. we're also from class 3D although is been years already.. but that's aside! were going to help them..!" Ren announced..

"Okay! who's with me?" Noda stand up and raised his fist on the air..

"Me.. me.. I'll.. join.. I'm an ikemen too!" loud cries from the 3D gang were heard.. the present 3D were just looking at them with disbelief.. 'so this are Yankumi's students.. what a weird bunch.. but.. I like them' they thought..four of them stand up and raised their fist as well.. "Let's kick their asses!" they chorused joining the fuss..

All of the 3D gang were standing except for Shin, when Uchiyama noticed him just watching them.. he points at Shin..

"Shin! Help too!" he exclaimed..

"Shin-sempai?" the 3D gang of Akadou and Kurogin all looked at him with begging looks..

then all eyes of the present 3D were set on him, Yankumi giggled..

"Shin is a woman-killer back when we were in highschool.. although he had a weird taste for choosing someone like Yankumi!" Minami said..

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean" Yankumi asked him making 3D gang laughed..

"w-wait a minute sempai.. if you are Shin-sempai's classmates and Yankumi's former student in highschool.. then it means.." one of the present exclaimed.. they all looked at Yankumi and Shin with disbelief as the 3D gang nodded..

"Well so much for that.." Yankumi changed the topic.. Shin smirked seeing her flushing face..

"So Shin would you help us?" Uchiyama said with a begging look on his face...

Shin smirked again before he rolled his eyes.. "What else can I do" he said..

"Okay now that it's settled.. let's go kick those 3A's asses!" Hayato said..

"Oh!" the 3D gang together with the 3D guys chorused except Reita, Ryu, Yamato and Shin which are always serious as ever..

""With our ikemen looks and with Shin-sempai participating we would definitely attract many girls!" Ren said.**.**

"Oh!" they chorused again..making stupid poses.. the four leaders can't help but chuckle as they watched their friends making a fuss.

"Oi punks.. get into your costumes first day in the morning then, let's show those 3-A bunch how charismatic the 3D gang is!" Uchi yelled...

"Oh!" they chorused once again

Uchiyama place his hands in the middle of the gang and make a very familiar pose..

"class 3-D Rescue Operation: Were Ikemen! fight-o.."

"Oh!" they all chorused..as they raised their fist on the air..

At that night the ramen shop was filled with joy.. maybe part of it was maybe because of the event tomorrow.. but most of it maybe because of having new bunch of friends they could count on.. forever..

**Next Chapter: [[Akadou Festival: 3D's Cosplay Cafe!]]**

**please review =)) thanks..**


	18. Akadou Festival: Cosplay Cafe

**[A/N I guess few more chapters before the end ^_^ thanks for supporting.. It was my first time writing a fic.. and your reviews inspire me a lot so thanks again =)) anyway there's an anime based part in here..]]**

**"Yosh!" **Yankumi staring at her reflection on the mirror.. 'My class would definitely be the best..' she thought..

_Riiiiinnnnnnnnng!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang..

"Shin.." she said..

"It's okay.. looking forward on what you guys are up to.."

"Sure I'll be waiting for you.."

"BAKA! A-anyway.. I gotta go now.."

"I love you too, take care okay?" she said while blushing..

_beep_

-8:00 in the morning..It's about time for the festival..

The 3D guys staying on their room, serving few customers.. they are happy of course but a little depressed..

"Damn the 3A's cafe is full of hot chicks.." one guy exclaimed

"We could never beat them really!" another guy said as all of them sighed in defeat..

"Anyway where's Reita?"

meanwhile in the gate of Akadou Academy-

"W-who are they?" one highschool girl exclaimed..

"Are they cosplayers..?" said another..

"Damn they are hot.." girls murmured around as they saw six hot guys walking inside the school grounds.. the mobs are moving away on each side as they guys walked ion the middle.

Ren & Yamato was on the first line..Hayato,Ryu and Reita were second in line they are wearing blue-ish white uniform which appears to be the uniform of Kei Takishima from special A.. ,one guy with short hair was in the middle of them.. he was wearing a yellow-school pants, white long-sleeved polo which unbuttoned up to the third one... with a red necktie and a green vest hanging on his shoulder..

"Look at all of them.. god they are hot!" girls murmured around as they looked at the guys

"look at the guy in the middle.." one girl said pointing to Shin who was wearing Usui Takumi's school uniform.. and while sucking a lollipop which makes him even appealing and seductive at the same time.. making the girls squirmed.

"Shin-sempai you're really a woman killer.. you would even look good with a wig.."Ren said..

"Don't want to mess my hair.." he replied then sucked his lollipop again then looked at the girl around which makes them scream..

"Kyaaa~! he looked at me..no he looked at me!" girls are fighting over Shin's looks when he suddenly went to them and

"Hey wanna go for a coffee?" he said with a low voice which sent shivers to the girl's spine.. he was lovely.. indeed lovely..

"Hai~~" girls followed Shin while the other five made their way on inviting other girls to come over the cafe..

Yankumi is on the classroom already..

"Ahh~" she sighed as she saw that there's only two costumer sitting inside..

"Ayukawa-sensei..Takano-sensei.." she called the two guest..

"Ahh Yamaguchi-sensei.. ohayou.." Ayukawa said..

"I guess there's only the two of you.." she said looking around..

"Nah Yankumi the girls we invited didn't came!" one said dramatically..then the other 3D guys nodded synchronized.

"Actually they probably came.. but stopped by on that 3A's Host club" one said.. as the others nodded in agreement again..

"Come on you guys don't lose hope it's just starting you know.."Yankumi said..

"But you know Yankumi, class 3A is now rank number 1!"

"What did you say?" Yankumi slammed the table.. causing the 3D guys and the two ladies to look at her.. when she realized what she just did she quickly changes the topic..

"A-ano.. maybe you're not greeting your customers well.. let's practice!" she exclaimed

"Ehhhh?!" the 3D guys chorused..

"What "_Ehhhh!_" Practice now!" she said.

the 3D guys positioned themselves "We-welcome" the 3D guys tried to smile which makes the greeting look scary...

"You guys look scary! try to make your facial expression lovely try again" Yankumi yelled..

"We-welcome.." they looked more "normal"than before..

"Okay that's good.. try again" she yelled.. when the door of the room slides..

the 3D guys straightens up as the bowed like a prince.. "Welcome Ojou-sa.." they get their heads up only to find Baba beaming at them..

all of them moved disappointed.. "It's no use.. no matter how much we practiced.. if there's no customer.. all the nice greetings would just be wasted.." one guy said which makes Yankumi looked at the poor bunch.. although they may not look like it but they surely wanted to have good memories about this day..

"Yamaguchi-sensei.I'll try to find good customers for your class." Baba called her! 'yosh! her boyfriend is not around so better take this opportunity' he thought..

Yankumi was supposed to make a speech when the door of the room open. When Yankumi turned to look who the "only" customer maybe.. her eyes grew wide as she saw Shin standing in front of mobs of girls..

Baba looked down as if he just lost a money bag with a million dollars in it..

The 3D guys beamed at him, sending him their thanks.. as they bowed their heads and greeted the visitors...

"Welcome Ojou-sama" they said with a calm manner.. then the girls started to sit inside.. good thing their room was big enough to handle many guests..

Shin walked beside Yankumi who was staring happily at her class..

"Thank you Shin.." she said.. as she looked happily at him..

he pats her head and smiled at her..

the door opened once again, Hayato and the four other leaders together with the other 3D gang came inside with a bunch of hot high school and college girls..their jaws dropped to the ground seeing numbers of pretty girls already enjoying themselves inside..

they assisted the girls before they went to Shin and Yankumi..

"Shin-sempai how did you manage to get all of this girls to come over" Ren asked..

"I don't know they just followed me.." Shin replied..

"Followed you?" Yamato said..

Shin nodded.. "I'm with a few girls that I invited outside, I saw a room decorated with anime looking guys something like "host club" that's why I tried to enter I thought it was 3D's room.. but I found myself in the wrong one.. but as I left the room and headed towards here the girls on that place were already following me around,"

"Host club?" Ren said thinking..

"Hey it was class 3A's room.. they say they'd be having a host club.." Reita said..

"Ehhh?" Yamato,Ren, Hayato and Ryu with Yankumi shouted with disbelief.. they looked at Shin..

He sighed as he rolled his eyes..

After awhile number of girls still haven't change.. Shin was helping Yankumi prepare something when the door open and Ren came dashing inside..

"Oi big news!" he shouted.. which makes all the person inside looked at him..

"Class 3D ranked number one on the ranking!" He shouted!

The 3D gang looked at one another before they yelled "Yatttaaa! we managed to beat them!" the chorused.. the customers congratulated the class..

Everyone was happily serving their customers now.. if it weren't for them they would've lost..

Yankumi also helped in the serving while watching them...him.. when suddenly her eyes grew wide as she saw a girl kissed Shin on his cheeks..

Shin was too busy cleaning the table that he hadn't seen it coming.. good thing has too much self control..he can't just punch that girl's face for kissing him.. so he just went away from her...

She can feel her blood boil inside while watching Shin,,.. AT that moment Uchiyama and Noda were watching him as well..

"Shin doesn't really like girls don't you think?" Uchi asked..

Noda nodded.. "Yeah.. looks like he's not comfortable on what he was doing.. anyway I guess Yankumi was too lucky to have him.." then they turned to Yankumi who was looking at the girl calmly but releasing a deadly aura..

"Ooops this is going to turn ugly..Shin-chan condolences to you" they shook their heads as they looked at Yankumi waiting for a reaction from her..

Well speaking of Yankumi.. After the hot college girl who kissed Shin left he went to her..

"Oi.. what's with a pale face..?" he asked then he tried to hold her in the face which she avoided easily..

"something wrong?" he asked again.. worried about what's going on..

'something wrong? A girl kissed you in front of me.. then you're going to ask me if there's something wrong? how rude of you Shin' she thought..

"Nothing.. anyway gotta go.. thanks for your help.." she bow then she walks away without looking at him.. she slammed the door as she walked out of the room.. causing everyone to looked at it..

Noda and Uchiyama went beside him..

"I guess you should explain Shin-chan.." Uchi said..

"Even if Yankumi acts tough and understanding sometimes, she's still a girl..under this circumstances I must say Yankumi is jealous" Noda added..

Shin smiled at hearing those words..

"Oi what are you smiling at dude?" Noda exclaimed..

"Finally accepted that this maybe your last day of living?" Uchiyama said..

Shin grins at them "Anyway I'll leave everything to you guys... be back later.. I have lots of explanations to do to my girl.. Ja-" as he excused himself to the guys he dashed out of the room and searched for her..

"She's jealous.." Shin smiled while running around looking for his girl..

**=D thanks for reading.. please review ^_^**


	19. My Yankumi

**[[a/n: I hope you like the previous chapter ^_^]]**

****Shin was running around the school corridor looking for a certain someone.. he went to the faculty room to check if Yankumi was there but apparently she's not.. Shin spotted the school nurse and go to her to ask if she saw or know where Yankumi is..

"I guess I saw her going on the rooftop.. something happen between you two? she looked terribly depressed.. it's actually the first time I saw Yamaguchi-sensei in such a vulnerable situation.." she emphasized..

"It's just a slight misunderstanding.. anyway Ms..." Shin asked.

"Ayukawa" she replied..

"Okay Ayukawa-sensei.. thanks for helping me" he bowed before he dashed out of the room..

"What a lucky girl" Ayukawa said before she went back on doing what she was doing earlier..

Meanwhile Shin arrived at rooftop only to find Yankumi sitting on a bench.. she does looked depressed.. she wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair is not tied in it's usual pigtails either.

Shin walked to her direction, Yankumi was still having a staring contest on the ground.. He sat beside her, glances at her before she held her hands with his'.

"I'm sorry" he said making Yankumi's eyes grew wide and her heart to leap out of her chest..

"No.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that earlier.. without even understanding the current situation" she replied..

"I'm sorry.." he held her hands and kissed it.. "I'm sorry.. it's my fault.. sorry for making you depressed like this.." he added..

Yankumi shook her head, looked at him and smile.. Shin hugged his girl, a gentle and a lovely hug.. then she pushed her gently so that he could see her face, then he kissed her forehead before saying something that makes the normal Yankumi back to her old self..

"So you're jealous.." Shin said.. Yankumi's brow raised but also her cheeks blushed a little at the statement..

"Who wouldn't be? A girl kissed my boyfriend in front of me.. what do you want me to do? leap and dance around the room.. HAPPILY?!" she stand as she scolds him.. Shin grinned.. the way she said 'my boyfriend' makes him feel fluttered.. coming from her it was heavenly..

Yankumi frowned seeing Shin grinning.. "So what are you grinning at Mr. Woman killer? Happy that a hot, pretty and sexy college girl kiss you?" she screamed again before sitting and pouting like a kid. She was facing the opposite direction.. Shin can't help himself from smiling.. 'so this is how Kumiko looked when she's jealous' Shin thought..

He put her arams around her waist and hugged her from the back.. Yankumi blushed.. Shin's face was close to hers.. she can even feel his breath on her cheeks which sent shiver to her spine..

"Yes I'm happy" Shin said..

"What?" Yankumi wanted to push him away but apparently his was strong..

"I'm happy.." he said then turned his head and whisper on her ears.. "I'm happy to see you jealous.. you do love me so much.. don't you.." he said with a flirtatious voice.. Yankumi blushed..

"Mo-moron.. o-of course.. I love you.." she shouted.. "That's why.. I can't stop myself from being.. jealous when some girls are around you" she said almost in a whisper then she sighed..and looked down..

Shin smiled then kissed her cheeks.. "Sorry but I love you more.." he grinned and makes her turn around and face him and kiss her on the lips which startled her..

"B-Baka, we're in school you know" she mumbled.. Shin smirked..

"I don't want kiss from other girls.. they are nothing compared to you" he said before he kissed her again and grabs her hands and walked through the door..

"They are waiting.. the event is not yet over.. so might as well help those guys to the fullest.. they were worried when you suddenly dash out of the room" he muttered..

Yankumi nodded as she followed Shin.. Shin was smiling.. he was happy knowing was jealous whenever girls are around him

'Might as well get away from some girls before she ended up breaking my neck..' shin thought.. before he glance back at Yankumi..

'Well that's my Yankumi' he smiled as they both continue strolling around..

=D


	20. Sleeping Yankumi

Shin and Yankumi enjoy the rest of the festival after the announcement of the winner of the best class.. Which is the class 3D.. they were all happy..they celebrated with the whole gang..

"Woohhh we won!" Hayato shouted..

"3D is the BEST!" Uchiyama said as he punch the air.. the gang followed him and do the same.. they were all cheering..

After lots of celebration Shin and Yankumi bid their goodbyes before leaving the party..

Shin was walking beside Yankumi while holding her on her shoulders..and her leaning on his chest.. They were both smiling at the lovely moment.. love was indeed flowing around the two of them.. is as if they're the only people in the world.. They were walking slowly as usual but they didn't seem to notice it..they were enjoying the company of one another..

"Nee Shin.."Yankumi spoke..

"Yeah?" Shin stopped and looked at her in the eyes..

"Shin.. what if someday you realize that I.. I'm not the one for you.. will you leave & f-forget me?" she asked in a low voice..

Shin was confused at the statement.. "Of course that won't ever happen.. know why?" he asked with a grin on his face..

"W-why?" she gazed at the man beside her..

"It because I already realize that you're the only one for me.. and no matter what happen I would never leave nor forget you Kumiko" then he kissed her forehead..

"S-shin" she muttered..

"Why ask that all of the sudden? if it's something about earlier don't get it into you.. it's really nothing.. it's meaningless for me.."he continued explaining to her..

Yankumi smiled at him.. "don't worry it's not about anything.. it just suddenly crossed my mind.. coz you know.. I-I..love you" she said in a whisper..then she sighed..

Shin smile at the statement before he held her hands and kissed it.. "I love you more" he said..

"But what if I became like sleeping beauty? and I sleep for too long? will you wait for me..? or find someone else?" she asked thinking about the live action of sleeping beauty play they saw before at the festival.. she was too happy to watch it although she's not really fond of watching fairy tales but apparently it was good too..

Shin smirked at her, She's having random ideas wondering on her mind again.. "How could you possibly be like sleeping beauty?" he teased her..

she glared at him ''I know what you mean.." she pouted.. "how can I possibly be like sleeping beauty, when I'm not even beautiful?.. Is that it?"

Shin grinned.. then he flicks her forehead.. "that's not it.." he implied.. "of course instead of waking you up from a very very long beauty rest.. I'd rather take you away from the witch.. or worst possible case.. I'd rather kill the witch before she could even get her filthy hands on you..and about your last question.. if my princess suddenly turned like sleeping beauty..well let's just say sleeping-Yankumi.." he said as she glared once again..

he continued.. "I would wait.. no matter how long it would take for her to woke up.. I would still wait.. coz her love was worthy of thousand years of waiting.." he said smoothly

"What if you get tired of waiting?" she asked..

Shin smiled " Idiot, I would never get tired of waiting for you, but if ever you were already tired of sleeping already.. I would just kiss you.. to wake you up" he winked at her before he kissed her on the lips which makes her blush.. "Like that.." he said..

Yankumi's eyes soften.. she knew by then what he actually means, he means that he would protect her at any cost.. that he would never let anyone or anything endanger her..she knew that his love for her was true..

Yankumi smiled at him.. 'I'm too lucky to have him' she thought..

After taking Yankumi home, Shin also headed to his apartment.. after taking a bath he throw himself to his bed and decided to rest.

After awhile Shin was somehow awaken by the rays of sunlight entering his room through the window..She slowly sat up and rub his sleepy eyes.. When he checked the clock.. Crap it's almost 6 in the morning.. he still have to take Yankumi to school..So he hurriedly run to the bathroom, takes a bath, eats his breakfast and changes clothes.. when he looks at the clock it's 6:30 in the morning.. whew! he really moves faster than he could imagine when he was in a hurry..

"I'm pretty sure Yankumi's awake now.." he said with a grin.. He was smiling, this would definitely be a good day.. after all today was..

he takes a box out of his closet.. a red box.. when he opened it.. it reveals a glittering thing that shines perfectly with the sunlight.. a silver necklace with a ruby stone shaped as a raindrop as it's pendant..

'I bet she'll look good with these..' he thought.. then he smirked.. he really actually couldn't believe that they would be celebrating their third monthsary by now.. is as if seven years ago he was just having a secret crush on his dorky teacher.. but now..they were officially a couple celebrating their monthsary together..

Shin was definitely happy.. at first he doesn't want to celebrate that "monthsary" thingy coz he thinks that only those people who believe they can't reach a year together were the one who were celebrating such, but as soon as the day of their first month as couple came he can't help himself from making something for her.. a celebration for their first month being together.. being a couple..

Shin shoved his hands on his pocket with his gift on it.. He still have the same smile he had before.. He locked the door of his apartment before entering his car and drive to her house.. it was 6:50 when he came.. he again shoved his hands on his pocket to check perfectly if his gift was there.. just to double check.. but as soon as he went down the car.. he stares curiously at the Oedo house.. and saw a very familiar man standing in front of the gate talking with Kyou-san and Wakamatsu..

'Shinohara' he thought.. what could probably bring him here..? he frowned.. this thoughts were running on his mind but suddenly interrupted when Minoru and Wakamatsu noticed him and run to him.. they were all pale, they were crying.. he can feel his heart leap out of his chest coz of nervousness.. something might've happened..

"What happened?" he said with a deep voice of concern, curiosity, and at the same time a frightening sensation come into him,..

"Young Master.. Ojou.." Kyou approaches him with a teary look on his face.. that sent an even more frightening thoughts on his mind and on his heart.. he grabbed Kyou's shirt as he spoke out.. he was nervous.. he can tell by the look on his face that something happened..

"Yound Master.. Ojou.. Ojou is in the hospital.." as he said.. he loses his grip on the man's shirt.. his mind was blank.. "the house was ambushed last night by some family enemies.. two gun shots were heard all around the whole house.. As we managed to collect everyone to check if everyone was alright.. we were shocked when we saw Ojou laying on the ground and was covered with blood.. forgive us Young Master" Kyou kneeled before he burst into tears.. SHin was too surprised about everything.. we collected and try to get himself together before asking Kyou where they've brought Yankumi and dash to his car and made his way..

When he reached the hospital he run as fast as he could to the information center and ask on where she could possibly be..

"Room 07" he run as he heard the number of the room.. when he reached the place he was looking for he saw Kuroda-san sitting on a bench.. looking down.. he approach him.. the old man stands up and hugged him.. he knew the atmosphere.. he was ignoring all the stupid thoughts that's coming on his mind..

"Shin.. Kumiko..Kumiko.." his grand father said with a very low manner.. his voice were shaking.. even the strongest man in the world have something to fear.. have someone he doesn't want to lose.. that certain someone goes the same for him..

he gulped.. '_she can't leave me...not now_..' he thought trying hold his tears he continued to comfort the old man..

"The doctor said she has some internal injuries, and also she have an internal bleeding.. they said.. that her vitals signs were not stable.. her condition was bad Shin.." Shin could help his tears anymore, he sat on the bench before covering his eyes with his hand..

'_Damn it! I'm useless.. I wasn't able to protect her! Damn it!_' he cursed himself..

After a moment.. Yankumi's grandfather taps Shin's shoulder and told him that he could go and see Yankumi..

He said that maybe she was waiting for him..

When Shin entered the room.. he saw her in such a situation which he doesn't expect nor wanted her to be in..

Shin's tears' rolled down on his faces as he sit on the chair beside the bed where she was lying.. unconsciously.. more likely she was sleeping.. peacefully sleeping with all the damn machine apparatuses on her.. he held her hands and kissed them..

"Kumiko.. you stupid.." he said.. his voice was shaking due to mix of emotions..

"Stupid, really.. look at you laying on your bed.." he said as tears kept on rolling on his cheeks..

"Your stupid if you think I'm going to call you sleeping beauty" he smirked as the tears continued..

"But I might when you woke up.." he kissed her hands once again..

"Wake up now.. Kumiko.. this is too much.. you over-slept.. it's almost time for your math class on 3D.. You're really setting a bad example on your student..please.."

"...wake up now.." he said.. Shin was crying at the very moment.. he didn't expect that after that "sleeping beauty" talk last night.. she would actually sleep..

...sleep with no sign of waking up..

**[[Huhuhuhu T^T i don't know but I somehow become emo mode while thinking Shin was crying... anyway hope you like this chapter ^_^ few more before the end! thanks for supporting!]]**


	21. Agony

Shin was still on her room..still holding her hands.. he still doesn't want to let go.. no matter what happens he won't..

Shin was looking, staring at her on this very moment.. he doesn't want to see her in such a situation

Her condition right now was total opposite of her usual hyper and always worked up personality he loved..he don't give a damn whenever they argue, he don't give a damn whenever she and he had to run around kicking someone else's asses for god's sake.. he liked.. he liked their relationship that way..

but seeing her like this.. it hurts him.. it hurts him so much that it was piercing his heart..and breaking it into pieces..

"Kumiko.." he muttered her name before a flash of their conversation last night came on his mind..

_"what if I became like sleeping beauty? and I sleep for too long? will you wait for me..? or find someone else?" _

_ "I would wait.. no matter how long it would take for you to woke up.. I would still wait.. coz your love was worthy of thousand years of waiting.."_

_"What if you get tired of waiting?"_

_"Idiot, I would never get tired of waiting for you,"_

he smirked..

"This this a test, to prove if I would do what I actually said last night?" he said.. before he kissed her hands and held it close his face..

"You don't have to worry coz I will.. I will keep my promise.. I will wait for you.. even if it takes me a thousand years.. I will coz I love you.." he whisper.. "and I will never give up on someone I love.." he added..

Meanwhile outside their room came the 3D guys from Shirokin,Kurogin and Akadou [former and present] who have assembled in full force.. the ringleaders of the four class followed by their classmates in complete number run as they find the old man sitting on the bench in front of her room.. that place in the hospital was filled with guys from 3D. it's a good thing that it was somehow spacious enough to let everyone stay..

"Ojii-san" Uchiyama called him.. [apparently all of Yankumi's class from 1st to 4th called her grandfather "Ojii-san" the same way he consider them one of his own]

"Omeira.." he looked at them with teary eyed which makes them feel even more nervous..

"We heard what happened..is Yankumi alright?" Ren asked..

The old man shook his head.. "They said her condition was bad..she's in a coma state right now.. there's only a 50-50 chance for her to wake up and come back to us" he said in an ill voice..

The 3D guys felt that as if they were hit by a lightning directly in their hearts.. there's a possibility that Yankumi might die.. all of them were thinking.. feeling useless.. not knowing how could they help her.. she's done many things for her.. and yet.. they can't do anything to save her..

Hayato, Ryu, Ren,Yamato, Reita and Uchiyama & the rest of the guys' face can't be painted. mix of anger,confusion,helplessness and most of all sadness were wrapping all of them..

"How about Shin? did he knew already?" Noda asked..his voice were trembling.. all of them were trembling coz of fear.. all them.. a bunch of delinquents.. a bunch of strong guys, troublemakers, and known for having ill manner and strong front.

_all of them...were crying..._

all of them were terrified.. terrified to lose someone that changes their future.. someone who believed in them..someone who loved them and still loving them whole-heartedly.. someone they cannot afford to lose... someone they trusted...

_...someone they loved..._

"He's already with her.." he motioned referring inside the room..

the guys were concerned on their so-called grandfather's health as well.. they all know that even if he was to be considered as one of the strongest man in the country they cant deny the fact that he's old and is already prone to sickness.. so they convinced him to rest.. that they would take care of everything..that they would take care of Yankumi.. at first he doesn't want to obey the young men's decision, for he had to be with her as soon as she woke up but gave up when Kyou backed them and told him to rest as well.. that after a nap they would come back to the hospital to see her awake,alive and kick'n again..

After their grandpa got home the room opened, they gaze to only to see Shin staring back at them..

"You guys.." he said.. his voice were shaking and his eyes are still carrying some tears..

Really! Yankumi is really something she had managed to make the strongest delinquent in Japan to cry, she'd also managed to make the strongest and most powerful yakuza boss weak enough that he had to be beaten in an argument by some silly bunch of students..

The guys helped in comforting Shin.. he sat with the rest of the ringleaders.. no one dared to ask him about her current condition coz they knew..they knew already how her condition was.. others decided to buy some drinks for the rest of the guys while others went to somewhere to ask about her condition.. others decided to went out and breathe some air..

Shin knew that all of them just wanted to wake up from this aweful nightmare they were sharing.. All of them were just hoping this is just a nightmare.. coz if it's indeed reality.. then living in the dreamworld would be better..

Shin leans his back on the bench then close his eyes.. they boys' knew how tired he was.. it was obvious.. even someone as dense as Yankumi could tell that even with just looking at him...

The guys admired how strong Shin was.. he was keeping his cool and getting a hold of himself together.. if they are on his position they would've broke apart...

He once again open his eyes and looked at them..

"Go he see her.. she must be wanting to see you guys aw well.. but it'd better if only two would enter at time.." he said..the guys nodded.. they let Hayato and Ryu come in first..

[[Up next: She's our family]]


	22. Come Back to Us

**[A/N:** **huhuhu I'm too dramatic.. hope you'll like this chapter =) bare with me Shin-chan.. I didn't mean to make Yankumi in a coma state..forgive me! XD]**

When they entered..Ryu's eyes were controlling it's tears... trying not to cry as well.. when he looked at Hayato he wasn't looking.. he wasn't looking at her knowing that if he sees her in such a situation.. he would indeed broke apart.. she's a family.. and no matter who you are, regardless of whether you are a delinquent or a successful somebody.. you in your whole life would never want to lose somebody..what more a family..?

Ryu sat on the chair beside her bed, Hayato followed him.. giving slight glances on her.. he can feel his tears were starting to roll down.. until he could no longer control his emotions..

''Damn it! Yankumi.. come on hit me hard on the face.. come on! it's better that way..!" he told her while making his movements.. he once again looked away from her vulnerable situation.. "Damn it.. you don't know how worried we are..!" he said but now in a calm manner.. at least a little calm than his outburst before.. Ryu looked at his friend then he smirked.. then turned his eyes at Yankumi..

"Oi you've become lazy you know.. you should wake up now.. or if not we'll surely make a big fuss.. we'll hunt down those bitches who caused you to be in such a situation and separate their heads from their body, throw them in the sea or bury them alive..." he said with a calm manner but his blood was boiling.. his hands were shaking coz of both fear and anger.. fear that they might lose them and anger to those who've done it..

Hayato looked at her once again.. "Damn it.. aren't you going to say anything?" he shouted once again..

"You stupid, clueless, dorky, flat-chested and war-freak teacher!" he let his emotions out as he sat beside Ryu and started protesting on her..

"If you're going to sleep a long time who would teach the guys huh? they're supposed to be one of us.. but if you continue on sleeping.. you won't be able to make them stronger.. they'll be a wimp forever! you want that?" he complained..

"me I don't want! that'll ruin the reputation of 3D gang! so I decided that if you won't wake up until tomorrow.. I would take them and set up a brawl with other delinquents and train them to be stronger.. I won't give a damn if they would be beaten into pulp" he said.. he spoke arrogantly, full of rage but his eyes were not hiding what he really felt.. his tears kept on rolling down.. Ryu too.. he can't help crying as he held Yankumi's hands.. Hayato did the same..

"We'll be waiting for you.. and be sure that when you woke up the first thing you'll do is to scold us.. we're missing you already Yankumi.. come back to us now please.." Ryu said..

A moment after.. the two went out of the room.. their eyes are stinging coz of crying... Uchiyama said that Ren and Yamato could go next. and they did.

Yamato entered first, then followed by Ren..

Ren stared at her before looking away just like what Hayato did.. Yamato notice him.. he tried to smirk.. he tried to keep his cool..before approaching Yankumi.

"What are boring room you have in here.." he began as he went to the window and looked outside trying to control his tears as well..

Ren was trying to keep himself together before he looked at her.. by that time.. something.. he felt that something clench his heart..

"Oi you idiot! I'm not going to hold your hands and cry you know.. if you're expecting me to do so just like what you did when I'm in the same situation as you are.. well then I'm telling you that I WON'T!" he shouted...

Yamato smirked before he sat on the bed and looked at her..

"You.. look at what you've did to all of us.. everyone came.. not a single one absent from your class.. you know we have to rush in here as soon as we heard the news on what happened to you.. if any of us gets fired.. ha! it'll be your fault..!" he said.. he tried to sound normal but he couldn't...

"You know you're like a family to all of us.. I can still clearly remember how you treated me..us.. as a family when we ended up on your house the first time we tried to discover why are you so strong.." he said.. tears started coming down on his eyes as he remember those unforgettable memories they had with her..

Ren smiled but tears kept on coming which he brushed of..

"You suck at lying at all times.. no wonder there's at least one of your students every year who discovered you're identity" Ren added..

"Now, soon-to-be Mrs. Sawada Kumiko.. wake up already.. no matter how long you sleep for your so-called "beauty rest" you won't be beautiful you know..so give up already and wake up.." Yamato said holding her hands tight..

"Yeah.. if you don't wake up now I'm sure that vice- principal won't let your precious students graduate.. you know him.." Ren said..

"We'll be waiting.. so better not sleep for too long.. 'kay? Yamato asked before they decide to leave and let others come see her..

Uchiyama decided to accompany Reita.. as other 3D come back after buying and doing some stuffs.. Shin while looking at them can tell how much they cried.. how they are trying to keep strong for Yankumi's sake..

'WHat a weird girl.. see what you've made to your precious students.. you made them cry..' he smirked as he thought..

'come back now..' sighed as he closed his eyes once again.. then before he noticed he had fallen into a deep sleep..Ryu put some blanket over him as the others decide to sit around and rest as well.. it was really a long day..

Reita was watching Uhciyama fixing Yankumi's blanket..

"You know Yankumi's a total idiot.." he started, Reita somehow smiled at the statement coz he clearly understood where Uchiyama's words were coming from.. he nodded..

"But you know she a type of idiot all of us loved.." Reita once again nodded in agreement.. He looked at Uchiyama glancing at their teacher while his eyes are trying to control the tears..

"Us too.. we really don't know when or how we ended up liking her.. what she did was to pop out of nowhere then start meddling with our business.. she's a total freak.." Reita said.. it's now Uchiyama's turn to nod..

He looked at Yankumi then smirk.. "I wonder after you and Shin gets married should we still call you Yankumi?.." he said with deceptively calm voice that's hiding all the emotions that wanted to burst as soon as he enters the room..

Reita went beside him.. "But first you have to woke up.. Shin-sempai couldn't marry you if you're asleep you know.." he said..

"Yeah.. and if you die now.. I'll do something that could bring your soul back into your stupid un-sexy body.." Uchiyama teased..

Reita looked curiously on Uchi..Uchiyama grinned at him them went back to the sleeping Yankumi..

"I'll set up Shin in an omiai with a girl any guy couldn't refuse.. you want that? well I'll be sure she's prettier than you.. although looking for someone prettier than you would be a piece of cake.." he said..with a mocking tone..

Reita couldn't help himself but crack a smile.. thinking how close these guys were to her.. that they can even tell something that could probably wake her up from a deep sleep..

"I'll help Uchi-sempai too.. so if I were you.. you should wake up by now.. and besides.. we'll be having our midterm exam by next week.. who would teach us math if you're not around.. although academically speaking we didn't even learn anything from you.." Reita added..

Uchiyama taps his shoulder before both looking at Yankumi..

"Come back to us now.. there are lots of people waiting for you.. and Shin.. you can't just leave him you know.." Uchiyama said..

"Wake up now Yankumi, if you don't want to get fired from your job again and again.. we'll be waiting for you so do your best.." Reita added before the two decided to leave..

When the two stepped out of the room.. they saw almost half of the class sleeping. others were drinking coffee or eating something and others are chatting about the moments when they were still under Yankumi's supervision. when they check the time it's almost 7 in the evening.. they didn't realize they've been in the place for long already..

As Kuroda-san came.. the two led him inside then leave him so that he could spend some time with his grand daughter...

after awhile all of them were surprised when Kuroda-san dash out of the room telling them to call the doctor.. coz Yankumi's heart rate was starting slow down..

Shin was also awakened coz of the sudden commotion around.. the leaped out from the bench then run inside.. run to her..

"Kumiko.. Oi Kumiko...!" he shouted as he held her hands..

"Don't dare you die on me you idiot..!"

"I'll wait no matter how long it will take.. I would just don't leave me behind,.." he begged to her.. he was crying..

The other 3D's ringleader guided him out as the doctors came in to check her.. most likely to save her...

Shin was crying while leaning his forehead on the glass window while crying..

"Yankumi" the 3D guys shouted.. as they contented themselves on just standing in front of her room.. feeling useless.. helpless..

there are some things you can't do nor solve no matter how strong you are, no matter how powerful you are.. that's just proved how weak human beings are.. all of the guys thought.. they were feeling very useless at the just want to run away from the damn place and wake themselves from this hellish nightmare...

"Get a hold of yourselves everyone.." shin spoke which makes the guys' feel something that wants them to get a hold of themselves..

"Yankumi isn't alone isn't she? we're here for her.." Shin said.. that's when all of them remembered Yankumi's words..

_"Everyone wants to run away when there's trouble. But if you run away that's it, isn't it? Even when something bad happens, you gotta pick yourself up and keep going."_

"Believe on her.. if she cant take a hundred delinquent guys there's no way she'll lose this battle now.. we just have to help her win this battle.." Uchiyama said..

_"For a man, a time will come when you will have to fight to protect something. When that time comes, how much you can do will determine your worth. The basic form of fighting is one-on-one bare-handed. Don't mix that with cowardly violence. Fighting is done with a passion to protect something dear to you."_ they allow Yankumi's words to sink into them..

"We'll be with her.. all of us.. we won't let let her fight alone.." Ren said..

_"We crawled up so many obstacles together. That's … That's how buddies are meant to be."_

_"Your physical strength doesn't determine how strong you are. If you have the strength to protect what is important to you, that's all you need."_

"_People can't do anything on their own, that's why they stick together.. so no matter what happens..stand by each other until the end"_

The 3D guys were crying.. as they decided to be strong.. "we'll be strong for her.." Hayato said.. as the others nodded..

"Yankumi would never leave us.." Shin said as they all fight then urge to barged inside the room and wake her up..

"Kumiko.." Shin uttered her name is a begging manner...

"You won't leave us.. right?"

**[[ Hope you like it]]**


	23. The Value of Life

**[[A/N: hey guys don't kill me okay? Gomen Shin-chan! XD]]**

They were waiting patiently.. every minutes that passed.. seems to be like an hour of waiting..

"What's taking them too long?" Kuraki spoke..

the 3D guys' heart were beating like as if it was slamming out of their chest..

they were nervous.. they were praying, hoping that nothing happen to her..

they are pacing back and forth..

Shin was still being nicely acquainted in the window.. his forehead were leaning on the glass window..

'Kumiko.. I'm here for you.. we're here for you... so don't you dare give up.. coz we won't.. we won't give up until we could hear your scolding voice again.. until I could hear you again saying you love me.. until I could see you smiling at me.. again' he thought as if connecting his mind to her heart.

'I'm begging you..Kumiko.. please...' he thought..

After more than half an hour of waiting.. the doctor came out..

"Who's the patient's family?" the doctor asked..

All of the 3D guys stand up from their seats.. "We are.. we're her family.." they all exclaimed..

Shin approach the doctor.. "Please tell us that she's alright.."

The doctor kept silent.. which makes the guys even more nervous.. they were close to crying already.. Damn it why does every minute of breathing was becoming too hard for them..

"I'm begging you.. tell me what's her condition right now.." he pleaded.. Shin was trembling.. he doesn't want to hear.. whatever bad news he had..

"We somehow managed to save her..." the doctor began.. the 3D guys give in a sigh of relief..

"But.." he continued.. which makes the 3D guys gaped at him, can't he just leave with that statements..? no more "but". they thought..

"Her condition became worst than before.. I'm sorry.. but prepare yourselves for the worst.." their eyes grew wide as the doctor continued what they did not want to hear

"my deepest apologies but.. this maybe the most critical week.. after this.. if she didn't wake up by that time.. I'm afraid.. we have to prepare for the worst possible case.. all we can do now is pray and believe in her.." he said calmly but Uchiyama run and grabbed his shirt.. he was angry, desperate and sad..

"Damn it! what are you saying? that Yankumi might die..? that we only have a week with her?" Uchi yelled.. but Shin tried to calm him.. he was powerless.. he was feeling weak,.

'Uchi.. stop it.." he said in a weak voice.. which makes Uchiyama removes his grip.. the doctor bowed before he left the guys..

The guys sat helplessly on their respective seats.. their legs are shaking.. they were even more nervous now.. they can't explain what they are feeling..

"Yankumi won't leave us right?" Hyuuga said..

no one answered..

"Yankumi.. Yankumi would never leave us right?!" he shouted..

"No she won't!" Reita replied shouting as well.. when both of them calmed down.. they all looked at Shin..

he.. more all of them is carrying bigger on his heart.. he love her.. he love her more than anyone of them does..

he was crying.. they can feel how hurt he was, how concerned he was.. how depressed he was on seeing the only girl he loved in a situation where in they are only giving her a week..to live..

their thoughts were interrupted when Kyou came dashing inside.. he reported immediately to Kuroda-san who was sitting right beside Shin..

"Boss. Young Master.. we already know the group responsible for the incident.. we have the gunman in our hands.." he spoke..

as the 3D guys heard the news.. their blood began to boil in pure anger.. their delinquent sides are taking over the calm and mature side of them..they all stand up.. their eyes are blazing.. they wanted to go and kill the guy.. they wanted to let him experience the pain Yankumi had to suffer coz of his deeds.. they clenches their fist.. but were shocked as Kuroda spoke of his order..

"Kyou.. turn them to the police immediately.. and as for the group responsible.. destroy it.. but be sure that no one would die.. a little pain would do.." he spoke as the man with scar move back to follow his orders..

"Why...?" Reita stand up.. he spoke with disbelief in his voice..

"Why? Why didn't you order him to kill them? they've hurt your grand daughter.. now there's a possibility that she might die.. don't you want to take revenge at least..?" he asked in confusion.. he was raging in anger but the old man kept silent as he went back to his seat..

Reita looked at the man with confusion in his eyes.. he himself.. just her student.. wanted to kill those who've hurt her.. but looking all of the guys around why are they so calm?shouldn't they be more urged to kill them...?

"How can you be so calm...all of you?" he looked around them.. as they lowered their heads...

"You guys are close to her right? you all love her right? don't you want to take revenge for her.. she was in pain.. she was hurt because of those guys.. shouldn't you be in rage?" he asked.. he was trembling in both anger and sadness.. if was the first time he felt it..it was the first time he actually feel frightened over something..over someone..

He saw Shin looking calmly at the floor.. "Shin-sempai.. why?" he asked in a low voice.. SHin looked at him.. it was his look.. a look that could read into your very thoughts and can read into your very heart...

"It's true.. like you we wanted to run to those guys and kill them right away.. it's true that we are raging..it's true that we want to take revenge on those guys... but.." he stands up as he pats Reita's shoulder..

"That won't help her right?" he spoke with a low voice..

Reita's eyes soften.. as the other 3D guys glance at Shin.. they can't believe.. he was that strong both physically, mental and emotionally..

"If we tried to get revenge on them and succeeded.. will that bring Yankumi back?" he asked.. Reita suddenly sat down calming himself..

"Instead of wasting our energy on such a pointless matter.. why don't we just use it on helping her.. why don't we just use our remaining time..to cheer her.. to keep her strong.." he said.. Shin's tears keeps on rolling once again.. just thinking that maybe after a few weeks they might lose a person they love the most... he love the most...

the 3D gang nodded...

Yamato stand up.. Yankumi told us.. "No matter how many times we might fail or make mistakes we can start over.. but there's only one thing we can't redo.." a pregnant silence wander around the place..

"it's life.." he continued..

Shin looked at them "I'm pretty sure Yankumi doesn't want us to do something that might take somebody else's life and cause somebody else grief and sadness.." he said with a calm voice.. the guys nodded in agreement..

"Yankumi said that our life has the same value.."Ren said..

Shin nodded.. "If we fight them.. we can't still bring her back.. that would just probably make her sad.. I'm sure you guys doesn't want that to happen right?" he asked.. as the guys once again nodded in agreement..

Reita closed his eyes.. he felt a little ashamed.. he really still have a lot to learn.. that's why he and his guys needed Yankumi...

Shin headed to Yankumi's room once again.. when he sat on the chair.. he led her hands once again..

"WHy are you doing this to me?" he stared at her face.. which the usual color is fully drained from her face.. she look very pale.. his tears keep on coming like there was no end to it..

Just as then he kissed her forehead he notice something.. tears...

tears were flowing on her eyes... Shin's eyes blurred coz of tears forming..

"Yankumi...Kumiko... you can hear us can you?" he said as tears continue running down on his face..then once again he held her hands and kissed it..

"Don't give up.. do your best.." he said with a low and a very sad voice..

Yankumi however was sure she can hear Shin's voice now.. before she was sure she heard he former students voice.. but she was confused.. she was in a place.. place...that looks familiar..looks very familiar..

She was on Shirokin 3D's classroom

"Ehhh? what's happening?" she shouted..

**[[Woooh watching Gokusen 3 episode 11 while writing this.. ^_^ anyway hope you like my update..!] please review.. thanks =D]]**


	24. The Kiss of the Prince

**[[A/N: wooohh we're near to the end T^T *sobs sobs* thanks for supporting..!]]**

Yankumi was confused.. she was wandering around the Shirokin Academy's ground..

"I'm suppose to see SHin today.. we're suppose to celebrate our monthsary.." she asked in a confuse voice..

She continued to look around.. following where he legs are taking her she ended up in the 3D's classroom..

"I'm sure I heard Shin's voice saying something like I shouldn't give up and try my best.. try my best to what? and I'm pretty sure that this school was suppose to be closed almost six years ago.. maybe I'am dreaming" she asked herself again.. trying to figure things out..and hoping that Shin might be inside waiting for her..she open the door of the 3D classroom..

Then she found two people welcoming her with a beaming smile.. two person whom she hadn't seen for almost 23 years..

"Kumiko.." the woman said.. was she hugged her..

"M-mom.." she cried.. as she hugged the woman back..

"You grew into a very fine young woman Kumiko" the man spoke..

"D-Dad.." she burst into tears as he hugged her too.. she hugged them back.. Yankumi doesn't want the special moment.. if this was indeed a dream she doesn't want this to end..

After a moment.. asking her why they are still with her doesn't cross her mind.. all she knew was that she wants them to be together forever..however there's a certain "someones" she wanted to include in her dream..

"So how's your teaching life Kumiko?" her dad ask..

"It was great dad.. I really love teach, especially kids which are considered as outcasts..' she beamed at him after answering his questions..

"I heard that my precious Kumiko has a boyfriend already" her mom asked which makes her blush.. they both smile at her..

"Y-Yes mom.. he was a good man.." she answered..

"I know.. I know everything about him.. how much he love you and how much he cared for you" her father answered..

"Every morning before waking you.. he was always greeting us.. you really found the guy for you Kumiko" he added..

"If you would ask me I would like to have him as my son-in-law.." her mother added..

"M-mom.. too early to talk about that.." Yankumi exclaimed as she protested to her mom with a blushing face..

The three of them continue on strolling around..

**_Back to Reality_**

It's been four days since the incidentand Yankumi was not showing any signs of waking up.

The 3D gang were always visiting and taking care of Yankumi in the hospital.. Shin however was the only one who never left her side everyday.. he brought his things and do his daily routine on the hospital.. he wasn't going to his work he was just spending the whole day with her.. talking and talking to her about everything she missed.. especially about school. All the 3D were always telling her stories about everything that happen to them on the day..

they were trying to keep her company.. they were trying their best to try to make Yankumi feel that she wasn't alone.. that they were waiting for her to wake up..

**Back to Yankumi's dream**

Yankumi found herself in front of Kurogin academy's class 3-D's door.. she was accompanied by her parents who were beaming at her..

She doesn't know why she was hearing her former class' voices telling her everything that's happening with them.. but hearing those stories made her happy.. although she's not so sure why keep on telling her to be strong.. that they'd wait for her no matter how long.. she keep on asking herself if she somehow forgotten that she had an appointment with them well who knows..

When Yankumi walks inside the room, she found out that the room haven't changed a bit. She kept telling them about the class she had back when she was in this school.. they were all a handful but at the end they didn't disappoint her..

In a blink of an eye the next thing she knew was she was standing in the stage of the Akadou academy.. portraying to her parents how admirable her latest former students have graduated.. just as then she remembered something..

"right.. my class.. they were about to graduate a month from now.." she spoke to herself.. she run into the 3D's classroom.. when she entered she saw her present students brawling and fighting.. when she tried to stop them she had then realized that they can't hear nor see her.. which upset too much.. but at the same time making her think of something that spoils her beautiful dream..

When she turned to her parents finally able to think everything that happened..

"I was happy that night.. I'm walking with Shin.. then when I got home.. before I went to sleep I went to the kitchen to get some water but I was shocked to hear two gunshots and heard a motorcycle running away.. after that I felt dizzy.. when I turned down to look at my stomach who was aching too much.. I was blood.. dripping on the ground.. that's when I lose my consciousness and found myself hearing some voices telling me to wake up.." she told her parents what happened to her.. and they nodded..

"There are so many people waiting for you.. they are waiting for you to wake up.." her mom told her before cupping her face and kissed her forehead..

"We're glad that even in a short time we were able to talk to you again.." her mother added..

"Forgive us Kumiko.. we weren't able to stand by your side every time.." her father spoke.. she shook her head and smiled at them..before hugging them..

"Go back now.. they were waiting for you.. he.. he's waiting for you.." her mom spoke before they bid their final goodbye to they one and only beloved daughter..

"They need me.." she looked around only to find herself seated at the top most part of the ferris wheel.. well this looks familiar.. by that time.. the building on her right side glow.. she looked at it.. her emotions keep on running as if it was her first time seeing that star-shape light.. when she turned to her left she found the person she's been longing to see..

**Back to reality**

The end of the week had come.. it was the day all of them have been dying to see that it would just skip..

Shin held her hands as tight as he could.. it's already 11:45pm everyone gathered inside and outside her room waiting for a certain someone to shout at them...

"Kumiko.. it's about time for you to wake up.." Shin kissed her hands.. as the 3D guys decided to leave the two alone.. all of them were crying.. they prepare themselves for the worst but still it was worst than they imagine..

All of Yankumi's co-teachers, the Oedo family and all the 3D guys former and present gathered around.. they were crying.. they were desperately hoping that she would make another miracle and woke up..

Meanwhile on the room SHin was holding her hands close to his heart..

"Kumiko.. don't dare you give up.." he held her face.. tears where once again rolling on his cheeks..

"I'm trying my best you should too.. I'll be waiting for you.. no matter how long it will take.. just please don't give up now.."he stated..

"Sleeping beauty.. my ass..." he smirked with a mocking tone..

"Can't you be just Cinderella?" he asked "although she's nowhere to be found.. she at least left her prince something to hold on to..something that could remind him.. that there would be a possibility for him to find her.. you could've at least give me hope that you would still come back to us.. come back to me.." he protested..before he looked at the clock..

'five minutes more..' he told himself.. 'damn it.. Kumiko.. wake up now.. please I'm begging you.. oh God I promised just wake her up and I once and for will ask her to marry me.. no more excuses.. so much over for being a coward.. please.. help her..' he thought..he was crying at the moment.. hearing the sound of the machine indicating that her life was slowly fading away.. that at any moment by now.. he would lose her..

"Would you please come back to me now?" he asked as he stand up and kiss Yankumi on her lips...

**Back to Yankumi's dream**

"Shin.." she murmured.. she was about to hug her when she saw SHin crying.. 'wait? why is he crying? something wrong I did?' she asked herself..

"Shin" she said as she cupped his face and look at him in the eyes..

He held her hands and kissed it..

"Kumiko.. it's about time for you to wake up.." he said..

"Wake up?" she asked in confusion.. 'then all of this must be a dream' she thought

"I'm trying my best you should too.. I'll be waiting for you.. no matter how long it will take.. just please don't give up now.." he continued.. Yankumi's eyes soften as she looked at the guy she love begging for her to come back to them.. to him..

"You know you should kiss me.. if you want to wake me up.. just like what the prince do to sleeping beauty you know.." she protested

"Sleeping beauty.. my ass..." he replied with a smirk.. Yankumi glared at him.. she was about to protest once again but Shin interrupt her thoughts..

"Can't you be just Cinderella?" he asked "although she's nowhere to be found.. she at least left her prince something to hold on to..something that could remind him.. that there would be a possibility for him to find her.. you could've at least give me hope that you would still come back to us.. come back to me.." he said. Yankumi's heart was melting while seeing Shin's tears rolled on his face once again..

"Shin.. d-don't cry please.." she said while holding his hands back..

Shin once again faced her and look at her in the eyes.. "Would you please come back to me now?" he said..

She closed her eyes before giving a speech to him, But before Yankumi could even answer she can feel his lips pressed against her.. it was soft and is making her body warm..

When she opened her eyes..

**Back to reality**

****She saw him.. he was close to him.. it looks like she was still dreaming but his position was somehow different.. his head was over hers..his eyes were closed but they are a bit wet.. probably coz of crying.. she thought.. but his lips are pressed against hers.. her body is a little bit stiff.. 'how long I've been in this kind of position..?' she asked herself.. but when the thoughts sink in to her mind..

her eyes grew wild as she immediately raised her hands and slap Shin.

"Hey what was that for" he shouted when he realized the person who was he longing to see awake has already given him a whip of love..

Shin looked terrified, shocked and happy at the same time.. Yankumi stared at confusion..

"Y-you! you harassed me.. I would never thought you would do something like that to me while I'm sleeping you perv- kyaa~" her scolding was interrupted.. when Shin pulled her and gave her a tight hug..

"Don't ever scare me like that.. I thought I was going to lose you" his voice were shaking and he was crying again.. Yankumi although confused on what's happening hugged him back and apologize to him..

The 3D gang run inside after hearing a familiar voice..when Yankumi turned to them they were having they same face as Shin had before..

"Yankumi!" loud cries of 3D were heard as the went and hug their precious teacher..

Yankumi was totally out of idea..

"Oi what's happening to you guys?" she looked at them while they were hugging each other having the biggest smile they could have..

Shin held her once again and kissed her forehead..

"You just came back from a fairy tale..." he said with a smile on his face...

**[A/N: two more chapters before the end.. thans you so much..! ;D I guess my next project would still be about gokusen & shinkumi of course but I'll make it as a crossover.. thanks for supporting my fic.. ^_^]**


	25. The Princess and her Knights

**[[A/N: Two more chapters ..^_^.. see ya on the NEXT fic! thanks =D]]**

The doctor rush inside when the rest of the 3D called him.. they were all beaming happily..

She's back' they thought..

"Oi omeira..! can you explain why am I here?" she said.. they didn't respond but they were all beaming at her..

When the doctor finally checked her up..He said to them at maybe a miracle indeed happen.. Most of the normal patients having the same condition as her rarely survive.. They all laughed at him..

"Don't be surprised doc.. she's not normal" Yamato said while pointing to Yankumi.

"Oi Ogata what's that supposed to mean?" she protested.. Shin was sitting on her bed right beside her..he was holding her on her waist he was smiling as he watches the girl he loved the most back into her own self like nothing happened.. After the doctor left.. she asked her grandpa to rest himself already.. coz he looks like as if he wasn't able to sleep for a week.. he obey her grand daughter leaving her with the rest of the guys..

"You've been asleep for almost a week" Shin explained.. she looked at him with wide eyes..

"Ehhh?" she shouted..

Shin nodded.. but he was still having the same smile he had before..

"The doctor had only given you a week to live. that after a week if you wont wake up.. there's a big possibility that we might lose you..." she tilts her head in his statement..

"These guys kept on coming everyday just to wake you up from your deep slumber" he refer to the guys who was beaming happily at them..

"That explains it.. why I've been hearing your voices.." she said with a trembling voice.. The guys thought she would be crying and thanking them.. so they felt proud of themselves for helping their precious teacher, but knowing Yankumi.. they found themselves disappointed..

"Omeira! I heard all of you.. I heard Hayato.. and Ryu" the two both looked at her with happy eyes.. but suddenly their faces started painting the looks "Oh crap".. when Yankumi said something that surprise them but embarrassed at them same time.

"I heard Yabuki saying ''Damn it! Yankumi.. come on hit me hard on the face.. come on! it's better that way..!" she imitated him "Damn it.. you don't know how worried we are..!"

"And what's with the "You stupid, clueless, dorky, flat-chested and war-freak teacher!".. How dare you" she glared at him

"And what do you mean when you say that you'll set my students in a brawl huh?"

"A-about that" Hayato exclaimed.. the other 3D guys laughed at him

"You too Odagiri..! what's with the ""Oi you've become lazy you know.. you should wake up now.. or if not we'll surely make a big fuss.. we'll hunt down those bitches who caused you to be in such a situation and separate their heads from their body, throw them in the sea or bury them alive..." she imitated him before asking him.. "Since when did you become such a war-freak again huh?"

Ryu smirked.. as Yankumi's attention focused on Ren and Yamato..

"I suck at lying huh?" she glared at Ren.. he looked on the other side.. the 3D guys giggled..

When she turned to Uchiyama and Reita.. she frowned..

"Oi what's with the look? spill it out if you have something to say!" Uchi yelled..

"So you're going to set SHin in an omiai to bring my soul back to my stupid "UN-SEXY BODY?" huh?" she stated which makes the 3D guys looked at Uchi with a "condolences to you Uchiyama-sempai" looks written on their faces.. The ringleaders smirked..

"That looking for someone prettier than me would be a piece of cake?" her voice deepened..Uchi gulped.. Reita did the same when she turned to look at him..

"Oi Takasugi.. you know I almost leap out when I heard you call me "Yankumi" but.. more than that.. I really did want to leap out of my bed to separate your head from your body.. so I'am a total freak huh? & ACADEMICALLY SPEAKING YOU DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING FROM ME?" she emphasized the last statement..

The 3D guys laughed..

"Admit it Yankumi.. you're scared that Uchi-sempai might really set Shin-sempai with an omiai with pretty girls.. so you tried your best to wake up!" Yamato smirked as he teased her..

She smirked as well "Stupid I know Shin would never liked other girls unless they are me.." Shin grinned..

"And how can you say that?"Shin asked.. the 3D guys leaned to listen to her answer..

"Coz Shin said he'll be waiting for me.. no matter how long.. even if it takes him thousand years coz he lov-" she was interrupted when Shin covered her mouth..

"Okay you talk so much.. rest now" he said.. his face was blushing.. the 3D guys teased him..

"Wooh Shin-chan is such a lover boy.." Kuma shouted

"He was indeed Yankumi's prince.." Hikaru said.. the rest of them nodded in agreement..

"But poor prince-sama.. he's the only prince who gets a slap after kissing sleeping beauty to wake her up from her deep slumber.." Noda tease...the 3D guys laughed..

"Yeah I know what you mean.." Shin replied..

"You're too unlucky you know..! You found your sleeping beauty but poor you she was not beautiful.." Ren said..

Yankumi glared at him.. as the 3D guys including Shin laughed..

"You guys.. when waking up a person in a coma you should cheer them up.. but you guys keep on calling me "stupid.. idiot!" she protested..

"But it worked well.. admit it!" Hikaru replied.. the 3D guys nodded and laugh in agreement once again..

"But.." Yankumi broke the laughing session..

"I want to thank you guys.." she looked at them.. as the 3D guys look at her with love..

"I heard you..all of you calling into me..." she said as she remembered all of their voices calling her.. begging her to wake up..

_"We'll be waiting for you.. and be sure that when you woke up the first thing you'll do is to scold us.. we're missing you already Yankumi.. come back to us now please.."_

_"Now, soon-to-be Mrs. Sawada Kumiko.. wake up already.. no matter how long you sleep for your so-called "beauty rest" you won't be beautiful you know..so give up already and wake up.." _

_"We'll be waiting.. so better not sleep for too long.. 'kay?"_

_"You know Yankumi's a total idiot.." .. "But you know she a type of idiot all of us loved.." _

_"Come back to us now.. there are lots of people waiting for you.. and Shin.. you can't just leave him you know.."_

_"Wake up now Yankumi, if you don't want to get fired from your job again and again.. we'll be waiting for you so do your best.."_

_"I'll wait no matter how long it will take.. I would... just don't leave me behind,.."_

_"Don't give up.. do your best.."_

"You guys gave me strength.. You guys are the reason.. why I'm still here.." she looked at them with teary eyes.. and gratefulness painted on her face..

"Thank you.. thank you so much.. you guys.. You're all indeed my wonderful students.." she said as she bid her thanks to them..

"Hey I'm excluded in that "wonderful students.." I deserve some special thanks..' SHin interrupted.. but was shocked when Yankumi cupped his face and give him her sweetest but gentlest kiss...

"Thank you Shin.." she hugged him.. she was squealing in glee...

"You're the best boyfriend Shin.." she said as she once again kissed him on his cheeks..

The 3D guys blushed.. they didn't know what to do.. they were feeling uneasy watching the two in a lovey-dovey moment..

"EEWWWW" they screamed..

"Can you at least do that when we're not around anymore.. that gross..!" some of them screamed..

The two laughed.. Yankumi's hands were still wrapping Shin's neck..

Shin smirked while watching his friends.. as he looks at Yankumi..

'Since God heard my prayers.. I might as well do my promise..' he smirked at the thought..

Then the whole day at the hospital was filled of happiness.. as the princess returns to her fateful knights...

**[[A/N: ^_^ one more.. thanks again]]**


	26. 3D REUNITED (with Shinkumi wedding SP)

**[[A/N:^_^ This is the final chapter.. I really appreciate those who support my fic till the end ;) thanks.. and hope you like it.. ^o^ one more thing I decided to mix on my special chapter(the shinkumi wedding special) in this story too.. I hope you'll like it..]**

Today is the day Shin had been waiting for.. it was their 6th monthsary...

If he thinks about it.. it's been 3 months since the incident.. Yankumi returned to school after a week of her miraculous recovery.. her present students already graduated with pride..

they celebrated the day with the 3D gang.. everyone congratulated them..especially the Principal.. although he doesn't seem like it.. have already taken a liking on the 3D guys.. they are like the other from Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou [former 3D]..

although they are all delinquents, handful and troublemakers.. they have their hearts on the right place..

Shin smiled as he looked on his watch and saw the time

"7:00.." he smirked..

then he counted 5,4,3,2,1.. right then Yankumi dash out of the Oedo house.. then looked at him standing while leaning on his car..

She was wearing an off-shoulder black dress that's fit on her petite body.. she was indeed hot and alluring..

She beamed at him.. he grinned and flicks her forehead..

she frowned.. "hey! what was that for?" she said as she touches her forehead with her two heads...and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Shin smiled at her being so childish.. He removes her hand and kiss her forehead..

She pinch his cheeks before she beamed at him..

"Happy 6th monthsary Shin" she said before she cupped his face and kissed him..

he kissed her back.. but pull away after a short time.. "I Love you.."

she smiled.. "I-love-you-more!" she replied with a playful voice..

Shin held her on her shoulders.. "Shall we go now?" he asked..

"Where are we going?" she replied..

He rolled his eyes as he guided her inside the car.. after some time..

they arrived at a familiar face.. it's Shirokin Academy..

Yankumi looked at him wondering why did he brought him here...

"Come on" he held her hands to drag her inside..but she pulled him..

"Hey wait..it's closed already.. look" she asked him and point on a sign saying "Private Property..trespassers not allowed!.."..

Shin smirked.. "it's a private property.. coz it's mine.."

"EHHH?" she looked at him with disbelief..

he smirked once again.. "I bought this place as soon as I came back in Japan.." he explained..

"But why?" she asked..

"Coz there's something here that I treasure.. I can't let anybody ruin it.." he explained..

"Something that you treasure? what is it?" Yankumi asked..

"You'll know" he entered as he gently dragged her inside..

They both arrive at Shirokin's gymnasium.. Yankumi was surprised to see that the place hadn't change a bit.. it was neat as if it's cleaned every single day..

"Nothing much changes in here.." she said as she looks happily around.. 'this place brings back many memories'

Shin smirked.. he pointed to the stage.. "there is where I first saw you.. you were standing there wearing you're dorky outfit.. my classmates and the rest of the school were telling you to go home.."

"You can still remember that?" she asked..

"Of course.. I can't forget that day..." he smiled.. which makes Yankumi's heart melt..

"Hmp first time I saw you.. you came late on the gym then all of they guys' attention are focused on you.. and as you made your way they guys clear the way so that you could walk freely.. seriously Shin.. what are you? even after seven years you were still able to do that.."

Shin rolled his eyes.. he motioned to the whole place..

"This is where you wear that damn stupid sailor moon uniform of yours.. while cheering our volleyball team" he teased her..

She went into the corner and mumbled something like 'don't make me remember that.. any other memories you can think aside from that?'

Shin grinned as he went to her and hug her from the back.. he motion his head on the main door of the gym..

"there is where we enter.. full of rage, full of hope.. we are desperate at the time when we almost lose you.. when you almost get fired.." he and she smiled at the memories..

"and also.. that is where we.. walk.." he smirked.. "no we run.. we run together just to make it up to the graduation ceremony.. and there.." he points to the stage where he held his valedictorian speech.. Yankumi looked on the place as well..

"that place is where I promise on behalf of the whole 3D class. that from the day we graduate, with pride of being graduates of Shirokin academy, we will look and live straight from that day forward..." he spoke..

Yankumi looked at him..

"Yankumi.. Kumiko.. that is the treasure I was talking about before.." he held her on her shoulders..

"That is the memories that I treasure.. and those were the reasons why I don't want this place to be destroyed.." he looked at her..

"Shin" Yankumi replied to him..

'Shin although he always look though.. he always looks and acts cool.. he has a soft spot too.. especially when it comes to the people he loved and he cherish.. that's what's make him..that's what's making him so special' she thought while looking at him..

Shin smiled.. as he held her hands once again.. and drag her somewhere.. when they arrive..

Yankumi suddenly stop him as SHin was about to open the door to the 3D room.. SHin looked at her...

She walked and touches the door of the room..

"Shin.. I've been in here when I was dreaming.. back when you said I was in coma.." she stated.. SHin didn't say anything but he was attentively listening to her..

"When I was here.. I keep on hearing your voice.. that's why I thought.. that maybe you're inside.. when I opened the door.." she said as she motioned and open the door of the room she hadn't seen for almost six years..

She entered and went to the table in front of the class..then touch it softly.. there was no dust.. everything was clean.. nothing changes on the room.. it still looks dirty just like when her first 3D was still there.. Shin looked at her..

"I saw my parents here.. they were beaming happily at me.. they hugged me.. the hug I've been longing to feel once again after 23 years.." she said.. her tears were close to dropping.. she faced him..

"They say they know you.. they say that how much to love me and how much you cared for me..." she said her tears were rolling on her cheeks.. Shin pulled her and give her a tight hug..

"You're parents love you so much.. and I thank them for bringing you back..to me.." he said in a soft voice..

Shin breathe deeply before he held Yankumi's hands and kissed it..

"Kumiko..I know we've been just a couple for almost half a year.. and I know that maybe this would be sudden for you.. but.." he looked at her.. she wasn't saying anything... he wipe the tears on her eyes then he smiled..

"I made a promise..to God.. that if he save you.. I'll no longer waste a time on becoming a coward..." he continued..

"Promise?" she asked confuse on everything that he was saying...

"Kumiko" he shove his hands on his pocket and take a small red box.. when he opened it.. it was a diamond ring... it also shines perfectly with the blend of sunlight just like the necklace he gave to her after she woke up from that fairy tale as his present of their 3rd monthsary..

"Kumiko.. will you give me the chance to prove how much I love you..?" she was crying.. tears of joy were coming form her eyes.. she nodded..

Shin asked her another question.. "will you give me the honor of spending the rests of my life with you?" her emotions were now showing.. she held his hands tight.. as she nodded once again..

"Kumiko..will you marry me?" he asked.. Yankumi who was looking at him.. feeling both startled, emotional and happy at this moment.. her tears rolled on her cheeks once again.. then..she nodded..

It was more than enough for Shin.. he put the ring on her finger then pulled her off for a deep kiss..

he pulled for a while then hugged her tight.. "Thank you.. thank you Kumiko..." he said..

"Woooohhh!" loud cheers echoes around the room.. as the 3D guys stated popping out from every where..

"Huwah! my eyes.. what happened to my eyes?" others cried.. as they kept on teasing the couple..

Shin and Yankumi beamed at them..

"Yosha! let's celebrate for the soon-to-be married couple!" Uchiyama shouted as the guys started running and dragging the two into the gymnasium..

awhile ago it was plain but now.. it's decorated..with signs saying

"Welcome back Yankumi and congratulations to the soon-to-be husband and wife!"

Yankumi looked at them.. "How did you guys know?" she asked..

"stupid..Shin told us of course.." Hayato said.

"And how did you know I would say yes huh?" she looked at Shin..

"You can't say "no" to the prince" Shin answered with a smirk on his face..

Yankumi grinned.. "Moron" she said to him..

"OKAY! For the soon to be married couples.. and for our early condolences to Shin!" Uchiyama said..Yankumi glared at him..

the 3D gang and the special visitors such as the Oedo family, the school administration and Shin's family laughed..

"CHEERS!" they all raised their glasses with wine and tossed with everybody..

The night continued... it was an awesome day for all of them.. not only because of ShinKumi's grand wedding that Noda and Uchi planned.. but because of the fact and the idea.. that everyone..everyone who's close to their hearts are with them..

everyone..that they considered as their priceless treasures..

AFTER ONE YEAR OF PREPARATION, THE MOST AWAITED MAGICAL MOMENT FINALLY CAME..

It's the day everyone was waiting for.. it was a magical moment..

Shin was patiently waiting in the altar..he was nervous.. it's the day he's been longing to see after almost eight years..

The most awaited moment began as the instrumental version of the song "Love so Sweet" was played..

"It would be a long one" His father whispered to Shin.. the guy smirked as he looks on the door of the church seeing familiar faces... many familiar faces.. and six of them were marching towards the altar..

"Well it's an official big reunion after all" Shin replied with a grin on his face..

Uchiyama is the best man while Ren,Yamato,Ryu,Hayato and Reita,Noda,Minami,Kuma,Takeda,Hikaru,Kamiya and Hongo were the groomsmen.. They all look good on their suits..

Shizuka,Kikuno,Shiratori,Takano,Ayukawa,Sayuri-sensei, Maki-chan & Natsumi, were chosen as the bridesmaids..

After all of them settled on their seats.. the guests' attention focused on the girl behind..

she was wearing a white wedding gown that falls perfectly on the ground.. it was fitted on her body and the color perfectly blends on her skin.. her hair was down and a bit curled at the end and her veil was a princess-like-tiara which perfectly added on her beauty... her make up was light but suits her face and skin perfectly.. her lips was painted with pinkish lipstick which makes her lips so kissable..

Shin cant explain the happiness he felt at that moment.. the girl he loved the most.. the girl he wanted to spend his life with..is now walking on the aisle towards him.. The 3D gang's jaw dropped to the ground.. they had seen Yankumi in a dress many times.. but seeing her in a wedding dress makes them feel different..

'Seesh she was indeed beautiful' they all thought..

Shin's smile couldn't get any bigger by now.. it was the happiest moment of his life..

When Yankumi reached the altar Shin paid his respect to her grand father..

As the ceremony started.. everyone was beaming happily..

Then, After almost an hour..

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest called as the visitors clapped their hands and congratulated the newly weds..

The 3D gang were occupying eight long seats.. they were dramatically sniffing and sobbing as they think about her being married..The couple looked at the guys..they giggled seeing them so dramatic..

"Oi what's with the drama?" Yankumi said with a mocking voice..

"Shut up and kiss you two" Uchi said with a dramatic voice which makes everyone including the couple laughed..

"Then as the guy said.. you may now kiss the bride.." the priest announced..

At his words Shin leaned his forehead on hers, then stared at her eyes..

"May I Mrs. Sawada Kumiko?" he asked in a bit teasing tone..Yankumi smiled at him..then Shin kissed her gently on the lips.. Everyone clapped happily..

The 3D gang covered their eyes as the two kissed.. tHEY were happy for them..

After the whole ceremony ended.. knowing Yankumi,Shin and the guys.. this won't be a normal wedding..

When Yankumi was about to toss the bouquet instead of the girls gathering at her back it was the whole 3D gang..

"All the girls around are already married.. give us chance.. maybe it'll work on us too.." Hayato protested.. as the 3D gang [with exception of the ever-serious ringleaders of course!] nodded in agreement.. Shin couldn't held himself in giving a smile..

When Yankumi tossed the bouquet all the hands of the 3D guys were up on the air.. but when Okuma from Kurogin's class 3D bumped on them.. they ended up falling which makes the visitors laughed at them and causing the guys to argue with him..

"Oi where's the bouquet?" Minami shouted.. as all of the guys search for it..

Reita who just came back from outside bumped into a girl..

"Sorry" he said as the girl bowed..

When he went back he saw a bouquet of flowers lying on the ground.. when he returned beside Ryu...

"Hey what are they doing?" Reita asked..

"Looking for a bouquet..desperately hoping to be the next one to be married" Ryu Replied chuckling..

"Like this?" Reita showed the bouquet he had..

Yamato and Ryu nodded.."Yeah like that!" they answered as they both looked back at the stupid bunch..when the thoughts sink to their mind..they look back at Reita who was staring confusedly back at them..

"What?" he said..

"That's the bouquet!" the two shouted as the rest of the guys looked at Reita's direction..

"I picked it up back there.." he pointed to the place near the door of the church..

Shin and Yankumi laughed at scene.. "Oi Takasugi! too early for you to get married!" Yankumi shouted..

As the 3D gang walked to his direction..

"Hey punk.. give it to us.." Uchi said..

"Let us get the chance to married.." Ren said..

Reita chuckled.. As he tried to mess it up a little..

"No way!" he said.. As he began to move away from them.. the rest of the guys run and chased him around..

They were shouting something like "Oi! give it back!"

Yankumi and Shin with the rest of the visitors laughed at them..

Shin looked at his bride as he smile.. "Happy?" he asked..

Yankumi looked at his as he kissed him on the lips.. "Very very happy..." she replied..

"So I guess we should start making little Shin and Yankumi to join them.. what do you think?" he winked.. she blushed as she tried to capture him..

Then the whole marriage ended happily.. as everything began.. once upon a school year..and end.. no it never end.. as everyone lived happily ever after!

**AFTER A YEAR**

A new school year began..

"Shin...!" she screamed.. her voice were travelling on the hallway of the Oedo house..

"Ready to go?" he asked her as soon as she reached the dining area.. She smiled at him..then nodded..

Both of them leave the house after bidding their goodbyes to the old man..

When they arrived at school..

"Take care... I'll pick you up late for lunch dont be late 'kay? Shin asked before kissing her on her lips..

"'Kay.. take care.. love you.." she whispered before she kissed his cheeks..

Shin smiled.. "I love you too.. go now or you'll be late.. I don't want to see that principal monkey man scolding my beloved wife.." he said..

At his words Yankumi run towards school..

Today would be her first day of meeting her new batch of students.. which are none other than the ever-famous class 3D..

the bell rang..

Yankumi looked at the sign on the door saying "3D" she smiled..

"Yosh.. Fight-o Oh!" she did her seven years ritual.. this maybe bringing lucky charm to her.. oh who knows

When she opens the door.. the roaring 3D guys fell silent as they glared at her..

She smiled at them.. which makes the guy on the back with long blonde highlights kick the table in front of him, went to Yankumi and grab her collar..

"We home don't need teachers like you.. so get lost.." he said.. as the others doesn't give a damn about speaking.. for they know that their leader doesn't want people who talk when he was still speaking or provoking a teacher..

their jaws drop to the ground when Yankumi put her arms around her waist and make a proud pose..

"Get back to your seats and stop whatever you're doing and listen to me.. just for a moment.." she said with a goofy look on her face..

"Don't try to mess or meddle with our business.. you'll be sorry" he said before he removes his hands and move away from her but suddenly stopped when she stay something..

"Sorry but meddling with my student's businesses is my favorite hobby.. ask my former students if you want.." she said..the guy turned to glare at her..

"No matter happens.. I promise that I'll make sure every single one of you will graduate..so better prepare yourselves.." she said with a proud voice..

**[[THE END]]**

**mINNA-SAN arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^ till the next fic! Ja-ne! **


End file.
